A Certain Romance
by missindependent4
Summary: A young man, Harry, has a brief and intense affair with an older man, Draco. When they are reunited years later Harry is a law student that holds the secret that could change the destiny of his former lover and himself. HPDM. AU. Nonmagic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: The movie The Reader inspired this, well the beginning at least. There will be similarities for the first couple of chapters, but not as much after that. This is most definitely AU and non-magic. There is an age difference between Harry and Draco which will be specified later, but it's ten years and Harry is seventeen, making Draco twenty seven. And I think that's it. Any more questions, feel free to ask.

-

He gripped the leather holding on the tram car, his knuckles turning white while he brushed back his sweat laden black fringe with his other hand. Sweat continued to trickle down his face and his hands were shaking slightly. He glanced passed the passengers on the packed filled car to see that it was still raining profusely with no sign of letting up.

Closing his eyes he took a shuddering breath and lurched forward, pushing past other standing passengers as he made his way to the front of the tram car waiting to be let off. As soon as the tram door opened he stumbled out, rain immediately pelting him and soaking him to the bone.

He stumbled to a landing that led upstairs to apartments. Dropping his books to the wet ground he doubled over and began to heave, throwing up once. Walking further inside the boy leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground where his breaths were short and hitched. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, but he paid no notice as he threw up once more. As the footsteps seemed to be only feet away he wiped his mouth and glanced up at the passing person. The man with striking platinum hair walked to the edge of the landing and glanced outside at the gray street before him before turning back around and walking back. When the man returned he held a bucket and went to the edge once more before splashing water at where the boy had thrown up the first time. He returned to stand in front of the boy, splashing water across the stone pavement before setting down the bucket and crouching in front of the boy. His gray eyes were slightly narrowed as he examined the boy in front of him before he reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe the boy's mouth. Once finished he tucked the handkerchief back inside before standing up again.

"I can give you a ride home if you like."

The boy glanced up at the blonde haired man and slowly gave a nod. The man held out a slim, pale hand and the boy grasped it before he was helped up.

The drive was silent except for the boy giving the occasional direction to 'turn right' or 'take a left here'. When the man parked his car on the street he and the boy began to walk up a side street before the boy turned and stop.

"I've got it from here. It's just up this way a bit."

The man gave a sharp nod. "All right then." And with the turn of his back he began to walk down the street.

The boy started to slowly walk up the street giving the stranger a side long glance before turning and heading towards home.

He shut the door quietly, knowing it was already well past dinner. He set down his books and managed to get his jacket untangled from his wet clothes. When he came to the dining room he found his godfather already sitting at the table, his food untouched. After hearing the wet footsteps the man with dark hair looked up.  
"You're home late."

The statement wasn't reprimanding and it wasn't harsh. It was almost a tone of surprise, but not quite.

The boy slid into his seat and began to eat his soup with shaky hands.

"You look ill. I think we should call the doctor."

"I'm fine, really." The man scowled at the boy as he finally began to eat.

"Harry you look like you're breaking out into rashes and you're shaking. I'm sure you're running a fever too."

Harry shrugged yet didn't say anything.

The doctor pressed the wooden stick against Harry's tongue as he shone a light in his open throat, peering into it.

"Scarlet Fever. He'll need to be on bed rest for at least three months."

The doctor, who had a hooked nose and greasy black hair, removed the tongue compressor from Harry's mouth and clicked off his light, tucking it back into his bag.

"Three months?" asked Harry's godfather.

"Yes Mr. Black. Scarlet Fever is contagious so please keep him isolated. I've provided some medicine, but he needs rest. I'll check back soon." Harry's godfather, Sirius, gave a nod and he escorted the doctor out of the room.

Harry sighed and settled back into his pillows as he waited for his godfather to come back into his room. When he did he returned with a bottle of medicine.

"You need to take these once a day. It's an antibiotic. I'll need to call your school and explain that you won't be there for a while, but I'm sure your friend, Ron isn't it? Well he can drop homework off."

Harry gave a nod, not really paying much attention to what exactly Sirius was saying.

"A man helped me home today," he said abruptly as Sirius began to leave the room. Sirius turned around, his hand on the wooden doorframe still as he looked at Harry. "He saw that I was sick and he drove me home." There was a pause of silence and Harry turned his head to look at Sirius.

"Well, I suppose when you're better you'll have to properly thank him. Do you remember where he lives?"

But instead of a reply Harry turned his head away from Sirius and closed his eyes.

Harry stood outside the landing, gripping flowers before entering it and going towards the stairs. He glanced at the small panel that had flat numbers and the names of the tenants written next to it. He wasn't even sure of the man's name, but nevertheless he began to climb the stairs.

At the first landing he stopped at a door and glanced into the side where there was enough glass to see in. Sure enough there was a blonde haired man shrugging out of a long wool black coat. Harry ran his fingers through his hair before knocking and looking down at the ground. Hearing the footsteps approaching he looked up at the door and saw the man, his gray eyes widened slightly in surprise before it was quickly erased and composed to calm and collected.

The door opened and Harry shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, hello."

The man looked Harry up and down before turning around and walking back into the flat.

"Come in."

Harry stepped into the flat and closed the door. The flat was one large room with a small kitchen and table. Directly next to the kitchen was a large bathtub that had a sheer looking curtain and could be pulled around it and beyond that sat a bed with a small couch in the area across from it by a window. There were very few trinkets lying about the place except for the occasional book.

The man was shuffling through a briefcase like bag near his bed while Harry stood nervously in the kitchen area.

"I never thanked you properly so I brought you some flowers. I had scarlet fever and was restricted to bed rest for three months."

The man never glanced up from the papers he was now shuffling through as Harry spoke.

"You can set them in the sink."

Harry paused briefly before moving towards the sink and setting the flowers in them. He stood awkwardly for a few minutes afterwards as he glanced around the flat. When he became so nervous to the point where he was becoming stiflingly uncomfortable that he was going to leave the man looked up at him, his gray eyes gazing into Harry's green ones. The man broke the gaze by finally putting his papers back into his briefcase and setting it on the floor next to where his wool coat hung on a hook. He made his way into the kitchen and stood by the sink, picking up the flowers.

"Tulips," he noted, looking at the yellow, red, pink, and orange hues of the flowers. "They're beautiful flowers, aren't they?"

Harry blushed slightly and reached behind his head to scratch the nape of his neck.

"Yes, they're my favorite." The man glanced at Harry once more until he looked away and put the flowers back in the sink. He opened up a cupboard and pulled out a vase before filling it partly with water and putting the tulips in them.

"They're uncommon for it only being April," he said once he set them on his small kitchen table.

"I thought so too, but then I saw these one and I was surprised." The man leaned against the back of his counter and folded his arms, still looking at Harry with an expression he couldn't quite read. He was looking at Harry quite curiously and Harry bit his lip, a nervous habit of his along with scratching the nape of his neck.

"I have to go to work soon. I need to get dressed, but I can walk you out if you want. You can wait outside the door." Harry gave a nod before he walked outside and the door was shut quietly. He glanced around the outside of the flat, noticing nothing special about the place before he glanced back through the small glass pane that looked into the flat.

What he saw stirred up feelings that he had never felt before. The man had just put on a dress shirt and was beginning to button up his shirt. Nimble fingers worked on the bottom button to cover up his slim, toned, white body. His pants hung loosely around his hips where they were still unzipped. As much as Harry wanted to look away he couldn't, but he did once, to glance up at the man's face. He had quite a handsome face, with high cheekbones, a slightly pointed chin and nose, but skin that looked milky and smooth to the touch. It was as Harry was examining his face that the man looked up and Harry's breath caught as their eyes locked. For a few moments Harry was locked in place and the man didn't make a move, but when Harry looked away he quickly fled the building, not bothering to wait for the man.

It wasn't until a week later when Harry had the urge to go back to the man's flat. He wasn't sure if he should apologize for what had happened, but before he could ponder the thought anymore he was standing outside the man's flat knocking on the door.

When the man answered he was still in his work clothes, a crisp white button up shirt and silver tie along with fitted black pants.

When the man opened the door he didn't say anything, he merely let Harry in.

Harry entered the flat, shutting the door behind him while stealing glances at the man who had already discarded his tie and was now rolling up his cuffs.

"There's a garden in the back of the flat building. I grow some herbs there and some other plants. I could use your help in bringing some up."

Harry gave a nod, thinking that it was the least he could do. But as he descended the stairs and began to follow the man towards the back he wondered why he was at the flat.

The man trekked through the muddy grass and walked over to a small stone patio where he had four tins of herbs sitting out.

"If you can grab two that would be helpful," he said, already having two in his hand and moving past Harry to go back up to his flat. Harry didn't reply and he moved to get the herbs. When he turned around he saw that the man had already disappeared back upstairs. Walking too fast through the grass that was still damp and muddy from the rain three days before, he slipped and fell, dropping the herbs as he tried to break his fall with his hands.

"Shit," he muttered, seeing that his clothes were now muddy and his hands were muddy also. He glanced down at the tins of herbs to find that they were luckily still intact, with only some dirt spilling out. He quickly tried to put as much of the dirt back in before finally leaving the small garden and going back up to the flat.

When the man heard Harry shut the door he looked at the boy and laughed. To Harry his laughter was rich and it made him want to smile, which he did slightly.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Er, I fell. The grass was rather slippery." The man moved forward, taking the tins out of Harry's hands and he went around to the window by the armchair and set them there.

As he did this he called out, "Undress."

At this order Harry could only stand there until the man reappeared and began to clarify.

"I can't send you home caked in mud now can I?" He moved past Harry and began to run water. Slowly Harry took off his jacket and slipped his shirt over his head. He stood there once more until the man rolled his eyes.

"I won't look." He pulled the curtain around the tub, although it wasn't much use because it was practically sheer.

Harry removed his belt and removed his pants, followed by his socks. The man reappeared and took Harry's clothes from him before disappearing once more. Harry slowly slipped his boxers off before slipping into the water. He grabbed the soap and began to scrub himself. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation, but there was just something about the man that made Harry come back to the flat today.

He submerged himself in the water and when he came back up he saw the man above him, holding out a towel. Harry shyly took it and the man left once more. Harry stepped out of the tub and pulled the plug to let out the water.

He began to dry himself off when he felt hands on his shoulders. The hands gripped the towel that Harry had been using and it began to drop lower and lower. Harry shivered, not from the cold, but the fact that he was standing in front of this man _naked. _

And then he felt it. It was so light and soft, but there it was again. It was a kiss, at first on the middle of his back until it was lower near the dip in his spine where it just met his hips. Harry's eyes fluttered closed until his waist was lightly touched and he was turned around. If it was possible, the gray eyes of the man had seemed to grow somewhat darker. Harry, who was only a couple of inches shorter than the man, just noticed that the man was also naked. The man leaned forward, his head tilted slightly. Harry could feel the puffs of breath on his mouth and he too leaned forward until they were almost touching. The man's hands on his waist pulled his hips forward towards his so that now their cocks were touching. Harry, who was already hard, felt himself grow even harder.

"So this is why you came back," the man whispered.

Harry leaned forward until their lips were touching. At first they were soft and light until Harry began to kiss him fervently, his hands gripping the other man's waist.

The man tilted his head back and Harry looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression while breathing heavily.

"Slowly," the man instructed with a soothing voice. Harry gave a slight nod and pressed his lips against the man's. Without even realizing it he was being pulled towards the man's bed. When the man's legs hit the bed he sat down, bringing Harry with him so that Harry's legs straddled him.

They kissed some more until the man murmured for Harry to move lower so that the man could bend his knees. Before Harry knew it the man had put his fingers to Harry's lips, urging him to suck him. Harry did so, occasionally swirling his tongue around them. The man's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned. Inside Harry was thrilled at the noise that the man way and when the man pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth he was slightly disappointed until he realized what the man was going to do with his fingers. Harry saw them move towards the man's opening where he slowly pushed in one finger. Harry watched, mesmerized, and then the man put in another, slowly making a scissoring motion until he added a third digit. When the man removed his fingers he looked at Harry, instructing him to kneel before him and to move closer. The man had moved his legs so that they were now on Harry's shoulders. He stroked the legs as the man positioned Harry's cock at his entrance. Harry shuddered with pleasure as the man stroked it and then he felt heat encase the head of his cock. His hands moved to the blonde's waist and he was urged to push in, slowly. Harry did so until he was fully in the man. And then he was told to go faster and when he did he was sure there was no better feeling in the world. He moaned his pleasure out loud and blonde groaned in response, gripping his sheets. Harry continued to pump in and out of the blonde, their gasps and moans continuing to grow faster until finally they both came. Harry collapsed on the blonde and slowly slipped out of him before proceeding to roll over next to the blonde. The man turned on his side and smiled at Harry before beginning to kiss his stomach, causing Harry's stomach to flutter. Harry threaded his hands through blonde locks and smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

-

And so it began. Harry would visit the blonde as much as he could. There were very few words spoken between them; instead there were smoldering looks, gasps, and moans.

Harry was lying on his stomach on the blonde's bed, head in his hands as he gazed at the blonde who was making tea in the kitchen. From where he was laying he had a perfect view of the man's naked body and he stared at it appreciatively until the blonde turned around and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

Harry rolled over on his back and stared at the blonde man before him as the blonde sipped his tea and ran his fingers through Harry's unruly black hair with another.

"You know I've visited four times and I still don't know your name," he stated.

The blonde smiled and set his teacup down on the night table next to his bed.

"You've never asked."

"I am now," said Harry, reaching out for the man's hand and entwining their fingers together. His tan skin and unruly black hair contrasted greatly against the older man's pale skin and light locks, like night and day. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, Harry Potter," said the grinning man, moving so that he was now leaning over Harry. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? It's such an unusual name, but it's beautiful."

Draco was now lying next to Harry, using his elbow to prop up his head and upper half of his body while his other hand traced patters across Harry's stomach.

"It's Latin. My mother used to be a Latin teacher. It means Dragon. My father loved astrology and his favorite constellation was the dragon, thus my name came to be, between my mother's Latin and my father's love of astrology."

Harry sighed, running his hand up and down the arm that Draco was using to trace patterns with.

"I wish I had an interesting name, but instead it's just some common name."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "If you knew my parents you knew that there was no way in the world that I would be named a John or a Mary. My family has, well, interesting names to say the least. And you may think that you're name is common, and perhaps it is, but you're not."

Harry stopped rubbing his hand up and down Draco's arm at the statement and the tracing on his stomach slowly stopped. Harry was sure that he had never seen anyone more beautiful than Draco Malfoy. He was intelligent, Harry could just tell from the way that the man carried himself, and he was elegant, poised, and a complete mystery. After all, Harry had slept with the man four times before even knowing his name.

But Harry's thoughts were cut off when lips covered his and a hand reached down to encircle his cock. At this moment all that mattered was feeling Draco Malfoy.

-

"You should come out with us to the lake. It just opened the other day and we only have a few weeks of school left."

Harry gave a sidelong glance at the tall, red haired, and freckled face of one of his classmates, Ron Weasley. He was a good few inches taller than Harry himself, even taller than Draco now that he thought about it.

Draco.

The man had now consumed Harry's thoughts and he always wanted to go over to the man's flat. Harry knew that the blonde worked long days on Mondays and Tuesdays, until seven o' clock, and that on Thursdays and Fridays he only worked til noon. Harry wasn't sure exactly what he did, but he knew that he did something along the lines of accounting.

Today was Thursday and as much as he wanted to go to the lake since it was one of his favorite things to do in the summer, he wanted to go to Draco's ten times more.

"I can't today."

Ron frowned as they stopped outside of Ron's classroom. Harry glanced around anxiously, watching people walk by to their next class. Slowly the hall was beginning to disperse of people.

"Tomorrow then? It's Friday so surely you can take some time to come out. Ginny's going to be there."

Ginny Weasley was Ron's younger sister, by only a year, and he had been hinting that she had a crush on Harry. Harry had met the girl occasionally when he had gone over to Ron's the very few times and last summer she had been out at the lake quite a few times.

"Yeah maybe. But look, I've got to get to class."

"All right. Later Harry."

Harry gave a nod and he began to walk away. A couple of young boys ran past Harry and he gave one last look around the hall before walking out of the school.

-

Harry had practically run to Draco's flat and he entered it without knocking, the door hitting the wall and ricocheting off of it. Draco looked up abruptly from his table where he was sitting looking over papers with a pen in hand. Harry hadn't even bothered to shut the door before he was pulling off his school sweater and unbuttoning his white shirt. It took Draco no time at all to begin to shed his own clothing and move towards Harry. When they were both finally free of their clothing Draco was pressed against the kitchen counter while Harry's lips kissed up and down Draco's throat, nipping at the dip in between his neck and collarbone.

"Harry," Draco gasped in a breathy whisper and Harry was suddenly sucking on his own fingers before taking them out and pushing two at a time into Draco. Draco groaned as Harry's fingers moved in and out, alternating between moving fast and slow. When they were suddenly gone he hoisted himself up onto the counter before having his lips attacked by Harry's. Harry gripped Draco's waist with his left hand while positioning himself at Draco's entrance. He pushed into the blonde and the blonde entangled his fingers into Harry's hair, murmuring his agreement with what Harry was doing to his body. As Harry continued, Draco leaned back, his hands gripping the counter and his legs wrapping around Harry so that he could pull him closer. With a cry from Draco and a loud groan from Harry they both came, Harry gripping Draco's waist so tight that he was sure it could possibly bruise.

Draco leaned forward, panting and resting his head against Harry's shoulder.

"I guess you really wanted to see me," he murmured, his words vibrating against Harry's shoulder.

"Don't I always?"

-

Harry had reluctantly gone to the lake the next day. It was still rather cool, but still warm enough that many people were swimming and splashing around in the lake. Harry sat on the dock with Ron on his other side of him. He was laughing at a joke that Ron had just told him when Ginny Weasley came up and sat on Harry's other side.

"Hi Harry, Ron." She smiled at both of them, leaning back on the palms of her hands. Harry gave a short glance at her and saw that auburn hair was tied at the nape of her neck and that her red bikini exposed pale skin. It reminded him of Draco.

"Hey Gin," replied Ron, grinning back at her. Harry knew what Ron wanted. He wanted Harry to get to know his sister more so that they could date. Why, Harry wasn't sure since he never once mentioned Ron's sister. Perhaps it was the fact that Ginny had told Ron that she thought Harry was handsome. Harry wasn't sure, but he was sure in the fact that he wasn't interested.

"Hi Ginny," Harry finally replied. Ginny smiled in what he assumed she thought was a sweet way.

"Are you excited that school is almost over, Harry?" she asked.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the sun's heat beat down on his face. "Mm yeah. It'll be nice to not have plans for a while."

"It will be, won't it?"

Harry didn't reply. Instead he opened his eyes and glanced at Ginny who looked to still be awaiting an answer from him. Instead of answering he stood up and began to gather his clothes and shorts.

"I've got to run," Harry said and he began to walk away, missing the confused expressions on both Ron and Ginny's faces.

"But Harry we just got here!" Ron called after him. Harry ignored Ron as he continued to the dock's edge to slip his shirt, pants, and shoes on before taking off.

-

Draco brushed back Harry's fringe and he looked down at the black haired boy beneath him.

"Tell me about school."

Harry frowned slightly, but it disappeared as soon as Draco smiled at him. He sighed and began to tell him about his not-so-exciting school life.

"It's just school, really. I mean I take your usual classes, arithmancy, English, some science. I've taken biology and chemistry. Then there's history, music, and –"

" Music?" Draco interrupted.

"Yeah. I play the violin. My dad first taught me when I was five. I didn't play for a few years after he died, but when I started secondary school I picked it back up again."

Draco's arm snaked around Harry's waist and he laid his head down on the pillow next to Harry's.

"I never see you carrying around a case."

"Oh," said Harry, turning on his side so that he was now facing Draco. "Well when my parents died I moved in with my godfather. When I started to play again he asked me not to play in the house. He said it reminded him too much of my father. So now I just practice at school. I sometimes stay late, like on Mondays and Tuesdays." Harry grinned at Draco and Draco smiled back, pulling Harry closer so that their bodies were touching.

"I want you to play for me sometime."

Harry's eyes widened a little in surprise, but he nodded.

"Okay."

-

Harry sat naked on one of the kitchen chairs and closed his eyes as his violin rested on his shoulder. Draco was lying on his bed with his hands folded across his stomach.

Then the music started. It was soft and slow, with a tone of sadness. Draco looked at Harry as he was holding out a particularly long note before he closed his eyes, letting the sadness of the song wash over him.

When Harry finally finished there was silence until Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"That was beautiful. It was so sad."

"It is," agreed Harry, setting down his violin on the table and moving over to the bed to sit next to Draco. "But it's one of my favorites."

"You should bring your violin when you come over. You can play it for me."

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek, murmuring against it. "If that's what you want."

-

Harry had shut the door, setting down his books and violin case by the foot of the stairs. He had assumed that Sirius had eaten already or was in the dining room now, but when he looked up he found his godfather standing in the hallway looking at him.

"Oh, um hi," said Harry, slightly startled. Sirius' eyes flitted towards his violin case and then back to Harry.

"I just brought it home. I don't plan on playing it. It just needs some tuning," Harry lied. Sirius' eyes traveled to the case once more before he spoke.

"Dinner's in the kitchen. I just finished not long ago." With one last long look at Harry he turned around and disappeared. Harry sighed and then made his way to the kitchen.

-

Harry had already played a song on his violin for Draco and was now curled up against Draco's side.

"I only have one more week of school left. On Thursday my music class is having a concert at seven. I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I was just saying in case…"

"Where at?"

"My school. We have an auditorium there." Draco's fingers carded through Harry's hair as they lay in silence. Harry thought for sure that the silence was Draco's simple way of saying no. He knew it was stupid to have even brought it up to the older man. Why would he want to go see his young lover play at his school?

His thoughts were interrupted by Draco's soothing voice.

"All right. I'll be there."

"Really?" Harry turned his head and looked up at Draco. He thought his voice sounded a little too eager, but he couldn't believe that his lover had actually agreed to go.

"Of course." With that Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead.

-

Harry had not seen Draco since he had asked Draco to attend his concert because he had to stay after later with his class to practice and prepare for the upcoming performance. When Thursday rolled around he was nervous, not so much about the concert even though he did have a solo song, but more so because Draco was going to be there.

Before the lights had dimmed Harry had peeked out behind the curtains to see if he could try and see Draco, but he had no luck. Even after the lights had gone down he tried to catch sight of the blonde haired man, but he didn't see him. He started to worry that perhaps the blonde had just told him he would go to be nice and he really wasn't there at all.

Harry had already been out on the stage twice; once with his entire class and the other time as a quartet. He hadn't had much time to look out in the crowd to try and look for Draco because they had to set up, but this time he was playing his solo song.

Harry sat down and began his song, the slow melancholy one that Draco had loved so much. The auditorium had been completely silent for the entire song and when he had finished and stood up to bow the room erupted in applause. As he looked out through the crowd he finally spotted the blonde haired man near the back. Harry wasn't sure if he had slipped in not long ago or if he just hadn't seen him, but he wasn't sure how he had missed the shock of white blonde hair.

With a final bow he took his leave and exited off the stage.

-

"Harry you did amazing!"

Harry smiled at Ginny Weasley and her extremely large family. Ron was there along with their two older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, and one of their brothers who worked in Romania happened to be in town and also attended along with their parents.

His smile wasn't completely sincere since he just wanted to escape and see if he could find Draco, if he was still here. He kept getting sidetracked by others who had stopped to tell him how great he had played.

"Yes Harry dear, you sounded beautifully. Is Sirius here?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," said Harry, his smile still firmly in place. He figured the more charming he seemed the easier he could escape. "And no, he couldn't make it tonight. Thank you for coming, but excuse me."

Harry heard Ron shouting after him, but he simply ignored him for the time being. As others tried to stop him he merely pretended like he hadn't heard or just gave a nod in acknowledgement.

It was as he was beginning to believe that Draco left that he had spotted him down a lone hallway of the school. He was looking at a bulletin board, his hands crossed over his chest.

"There you are!" Harry exclaimed as he made his way over to him. Draco had turned and had smiled at him, his pearly white teeth flashing. "I was beginning to think you left. It wasn't until my solo that I finally spotted you in the crowd. I didn't think you were coming after all."

Draco stepped close to Harry, but not close enough for them to touch.

"Sorry I was late. I was working on some things for work and got caught up."

"It's all right."

"You were wonderful. And that song…" Draco trailed off, for once not finding words. Harry stepped closer so that their bodies were almost touching and he slipped his arms around Draco's neck.

"When I played it for you the first time I was just practicing it out. I really didn't think it would get any sort of reaction from you," Harry murmured. He leaned in so that he was no nuzzling Draco's neck.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed and his arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

"It's a beautiful song."

Harry began to kiss Draco's neck, dropping short kisses here and there.

"Harry we really shouldn't be doing this here. If we got caught…"

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the hall. No one was to be seen thankfully, but he pulled Draco into the first open classroom. When he shut the door he smirked at Draco who was leaning against the teacher's wooden desk. Harry moved closer to Draco, his arms immediately going to Draco's white shirt and the top button.

"Harry," Draco began to protest, but Harry's mouth covered his while still unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

"We won't get caught," he murmured against Draco's mouth.

And luckily, they didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Please please review!

-

Summer had officially arrived meaning that Harry had no school and more time to spend with Draco. While the blonde was off working Harry usually spent his time at the lake. He tried to spend some of his time at home just so Sirius knew that he had not completely deserted him and dropped off the face of the earth.

It had been a warm summer night when Harry had told his plans to Draco. He had been planning for a few weeks now and he had wanted to surprise Draco.

"You know," said Harry, rolling over onto his stomach and looking down at Draco. "I'm going to take you somewhere next weekend. I have everything planned already and you can't say no."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry. "Oh really?" he drawled. "So you think you can just kidnap me and take me away on some weekend getaway?"

Harry grinned down at Draco before laying his head back down on the pillow. "Yes, exactly. And I don't think I can, I am and I'm going to. You really have no say."

"Really?" Draco's hand snaked around Harry's waist. The composed look he was trying to pull off was suddenly fading and his lips tugged upwards in a slight smile.

"Mhmm."

"Well then," murmured Draco. He had moved his body in an almost cat-like way so that he was no straddling Harry. "I guess I'll just have to comply then, now won't I?"

Harry only grinned back.

-

The day before they were supposed to leave Harry had gone over to Draco's to help the man pack. Harry had insisted that he wanted everything to be a surprise and if he had told Draco what to wear then he would have some inclination to where they were going. At first Draco had flat out refused, but with Harry's begging and some wonderful bedroom skills he had finally convinced the blonde to let him. The blonde still sulked, even as Harry was now perusing through Draco's dresser.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'll still make you fashionable and every bit handsome."

"Says the boy who loves to wear jeans and a t-shirt," grumbled the blonde with his hands firmly crossed over his chest. Harry just looked up and grinned as the blonde pouted and then turned, moving to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

It was as Harry was looking through Draco's dresser that he came across a photograph. It was bent at the edges and it looked to be a number of years old. A blonde man and woman, with both fair skin were in the photograph along with a younger version of Draco. The woman was seated in a white wicker chair, the man standing beside her with one hand on the back of the chair while Draco stood stiffly on the other side of the woman's chair. Lovely gardens could be seen in the background with a number and a variety of flowers causing the picture to have a lovely array of colors and lightness. But upon looking at the people in the picture the scene seemed to morph into something different all together. No one in the picture was smiling, only cold blue and grey eyes staring back. The man was wearing an all black suit and the women wore a long white lace dress. Draco wore a gray suit, brining out his startling cold, hard, gray eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

Harry startled and jumped slightly, turning around quickly to find Draco looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh – I, um," stumbled Harry. He knew it wasn't his fault that he found the photograph. It wasn't like he was snooping and Draco knew he was looking through his drawers.

When Draco saw the photograph his face hardened slight and he set his tea cup down on the top of the dresser. He peered over Harry's shoulder looking at the photo, but not saying anything for a few moments.

"I had forgotten that was in there," he murmured quietly.

"Draco," Harry began, turning to face the blonde. He was flushed from embarrassment although he wasn't quite sure why he felt that way. "I didn't mean to. I was just looking for clothes and I saw it. I saw you and I just looked."

"Harry," said Draco, his voice calm and not a bit angry. He in fact smiled at Harry, which Harry was not expecting. "It's quite all right. Come and sit." Draco moved towards the bed and sat down, Harry reluctantly following since he still felt a sense of guilt like he invaded something private of Draco's.

"Those are my parents," Draco said, looking down at the picture still in Harry's hands. "My father, Lucius, and my mother, Narcissa." Harry's eyebrows rose slightly at the strange names causing Draco to laugh. "I told you my family had different names. Never common."

"That's for sure," Harry muttered.

"And of course there's me."

"You look unhappy."

Harry saw Draco nod out of the corner of his eye. He was still looking at the young Draco who did look every bit unhappy.

"I was. This was taken the week before I turned seventeen. My family held a party at our manor in celebration and like every party we had it was a formal event with many guests. My parents…" Draco trailed off as he tried to find words. "I would call them strict and very high class. I attended a private boarding school in Scotland where I graduated second in the class. For my parents second wasn't quite good enough, you know, it's not first." Draco gave a sad laugh and Harry scoffed and frowned. He didn't like the sound of Draco's parents. Perhaps that was why they were never mentioned.

"Anyway," he continued, "I grew up in a very formal household. I had a governess since my father said my mother shouldn't have to wipe runny noses or chase after little boys, not that I was allowed to run anyway. My father always said showing emotions was the number one sign of weakness so I wasn't allowed to. If I ever hurt myself I had to 'tough it out' and not cry.

"By the time I reached seventeen I was ready to move on. My father and I…we didn't see eye to eye on many issues."

The answer seemed vague to Harry, but he didn't ask questions. He was just glad that Draco was willing to tell him this much about himself.

"So I moved out and I got a job temping at the company I'm at now. I'm thankful I did so well in school back then or who knows what would have happened to me."

"You really didn't have to tell me all that," Harry said quietly. He set the photo down next to him on the bed and grabbed Draco's hand, looking up into the gray eyes. They were the same color in the photo, but this time all the coldness was gone and there was warmth there.

"I know," Draco said, smiling. There was silence for a few moments before Harry ventured to ask a question, sure that it was too personal and Draco would not answer.

"Do you still talk to them now?"

"That picture was taken ten years ago. I haven't spoken to my father since and occasionally I receive a letter from my mother, but I haven't in, oh I don't know, two years perhaps?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Draco's voice turned hard as he tried to explain to Harry. "My father – he wasn't a good person. He controlled my mother and I and I'm thankful that I was able to get away from him."

Harry didn't say anything, but he squeezed Draco's hand and took one last look at the photograph.

-

Harry and Draco had spent the weekend at the beach. It was somewhat cool and a gray day, but that was just fine with Harry. The beach wasn't crowded and he could be more open with his affection with Draco. Draco was actually laughing and when Harry had splashed him the blonde seemed in shock at first, but he began to splash Harry back and laugh.

They had both walked to the boardwalk for dinner for Friday evening. Hanging lights made the patio glow and it felt romantic.

"Seafood, seafood, and ah, seafood," said Draco as he perused the menu. "Who would have thought?"

Harry grinned at him before the waitress came over to place their orders. They had talked about silly things and Harry felt completely comfortable with the blonde. He made Harry happy and he couldn't help but smile as Draco got up to go pay the bill. The waitress walked back over to collect their empty plates and she smiled at Harry.

"Your brother seemed to enjoy the meal," she said to him. Harry wanted to laugh because Draco was not his brother and they didn't even look alike. He had to hold back a grin as he replied.

"Oh yes, very much so."

"Ready Harry?" Draco asked when he approached the table. Harry smiled and as they walked back towards the beach Harry retold the story of what the waitress had said. Draco agreed with Harry and wondered how the woman had ever reached that conclusion and laughed.

-

Although it did not appear as things had changed, Harry had a niggling feeling that things had. From the outside it appeared as all was well, but Harry could just tell. He couldn't put a finger on just what, but something was off kilter between him and Draco.

It was his birthday. Harry had already had a birthday lunch with Sirius since he told him he would be spending the rest of the day with his friends, which was partially true. He was going to go to the lake in the afternoon to spend time with them, but later he was going to go over to Draco's.

It was a warm summer's day and a perfect day to be spending at the lake. There were many people there and plenty of Harry's school friends were there, including Ron, and of course, Ginny.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" the girl said to him, flashing him a girly smile and then giggling. Harry resisted rolling his eyes at her and just smiled back.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Yeah mate!" yelled Ron, coming up to sit next to him on the dock. "How does it feel to be a whole year older?"

Harry shrugged. In all honesty he didn't feel older or as if it was even his birthday. When he was younger he enjoyed his birthdays. They were filled with good memories, parties, and his parents. Ever since his parents died things had changed. Sirius was quieter and Harry felt as if he was some sort of wound that just reminded his godfather of his parents. The death was hard for both of them and he hoped that one day things would change between them and go back to how they used to be.

"Not really," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Aw come on," said Ron. "You don't even seem happy! We're throwing you a party, you know that? After we're finished here at the lake I invited lots of people over at the house so we could celebrate you're birthday."

The gesture was nice, but Harry had no plans of attending. He wasn't sure if he could stand Ginny throwing herself at him or being the center of the attention. And quite frankly he just wanted to be with Draco.

Harry stood and began to walk away.

"Harry?" called Ginny, frowning at his retreating figure.

"Hey mate! Where are you going?" Ron shouted. "What about the party?"

Harry didn't want to go to the party. He only wanted to be with Draco.

-

When Harry had entered the flat Draco had merely ignored him and he continued to do so for the next five minutes. It had annoyed Harry to no end and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Can't even say hello?" he spat.

Draco finally looked up from where he was laying on his bed reading a book.

"Hello," he said coolly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He unclenched them before he spoke, leaving behind imprints of his nails in his palms.

"I don't understand why you've been acting so weird with me lately. Did you know today's my birthday? My friends were throwing me a party, but I skipped it so I could be with you."

Draco looked up over his book at Harry, not saying anything, instead just examining Harry.

"I'm sorry," Draco finally said.

Harry wasn't sure if it was sincere or not and it only made him feel more exasperated.

"God Draco!" he shouted. "We've been seeing each other for months now and this is how you act towards me? I love you, do you know that? God, if I didn't I wouldn't be here all the time." He gave a short, almost hateful laugh. "And you. You never say anything about how you feel about me. Do you love me Draco, do you?"

Once again Draco just looked at Harry. Harry was becoming frustrated and felt like he was on the verge of tears and storming out of the flat when Draco sat down his book. He walked over to Harry and grabbed his hands, linking his fingers with Harry's.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good with my feelings and emotions. But I do love you." He laughed and shook his head before looking back up at Harry. "Who would have thought that I could fall in love with anyone? Then you had to come along and get sick at my doorstep."

Harry felt his heart flutter and his stomach flipped. He pulled his hands away from Draco's and placed both of them on Draco's cheeks, pulling the blonde's head towards him and kissing him. Draco's hand's moved towards Harry's waist and he pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching.

Harry was in love with this beautiful, intelligent man, and he loved Harry back. It was more than he could ask for.

-

It had been three days since Harry had last seen Draco and where Draco said he loved him. The memory still brought a smile to his face. He and Sirius had spent the past few days in London, a birthday present to Harry from his godfather. London was wonderful and he enjoyed it, but he missed Draco and couldn't wait to see him.

As soon as he was able to he went to the blonde's flat.

"Draco!" he shouted upon entering. But everything was wrong.

The flat was empty. The books, the clothes, the dishes, everything was gone.

"Draco?" he called out weakly, but he knew there would be no reply. He looked around the place frantically, for a note, for anything from Draco that would indicate why he left or where he was. But he only found nothing.

After searching the flat up and down he sat down on the bed and cried. He just didn't understand. Why did Draco leave and where did he go? Draco said he loved Harry, so why? It just didn't make any sense.

Harry had cried all that he could and afterwards he went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He knew he looked like shit, but he needed to go find the landlady to see if perhaps she knew anything. He knew she lived on the first landing from running into her every once in a while.

Harry knocked on the landlady's door and waited a few moments before the elderly, gray haired lady opened the door.

"Oh hello dearie," she said smiling up at him. Harry wasn't quite sure what she thought his relationship was with Draco, but he didn't really care.

He smiled back at her although it was forced. "Hi. I was wondering if you knew what happened to Draco Malfoy. I noticed everything was gone from his flat."

"Oh yes, the handsome blonde. He came to me just two days ago saying he had to leave. He paid the rest of his monthly rent and by that evening he was gone."

"He didn't say where he was going?"

The lady paused as she thought for a moment. "No, I'm sorry."

Harry's heart sunk. Once again he gave her a forced smile. "Thank you."

He turned and walked away from the flats. He just didn't understand. They loved each other, so why would Draco leave?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

-

When Draco first left Harry was angry and then he was hurt. Surely Draco just wouldn't leave for any reason, but why wouldn't he have left a note or something to let Harry know? Harry had played with the idea that the night Draco told him he loved him that the blonde had lied. But Harry knew Draco and when Draco said he didn't show his emotions or feelings well he knew that was true, so when Draco did say he loved him Harry was positive it was true. None of it made sense to Harry and it was like a puzzle where the pieces just didn't fit together.

Even five years later Harry still pondered almost daily about Draco and what had happened. He had attended Cambridge University and he was now in his second year of law school. Although Harry had been on dates since Draco, he never had a serious relationship and he hadn't seen anyone past the third date. He was still in love and he was sure that there would be no one else that could compare to Draco. He couldn't move on until he figured out what exactly happened all those years ago.

Harry's second class of the day ended and he stayed in his seat, sighing as he did so. His next class was in the same room and two other students, both male, stayed behind also. As the minutes passed two other students walked in, another male, and one female who had brown and slightly bushy hair. The girl sat in the row behind Harry, which slightly irritated him seeing as the room was filled with rows upon rows of empty seats.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, a second year law student. I studied in the states at Yale for my first year of law school, but I missed England too much so I came back here. I've heard our professor for this class is great."

Harry resisted rolling his eyes at the girl. Good lord would she never shut up? Over the years, beginning with Ginny, he just found girls even more annoying. All they did was talk, bat their eyelashes, and try to impress others. No wonder he was never interested in them.

Harry merely raised his eyebrows at the girl. She seemed completely oblivious to his reaction as she smiled brightly at him.

"So," she continued. "What about you?"

Harry almost snorted, but he held back. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm also a second year law student and I attended here before law school also."

"Oh really?" The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but the door to the classroom opened and she promptly shut up.

The professor appeared around the age of fifty and he had mousy brown hair and a mustache. He set his briefcase on the desk and moved to the other side of it, leaning against it.

"I'm Professor Remus Lupin and we're here to study law. Quite a large class I see?"

There were polite chuckles from the students and the professor smiled back at him.

"I'm not here to preach the ways of the law world, that's for other classes and professors. My goal for this class is to show you that not everything is black and white. Some of you may wonder 'how on earth can a solicitor defend a murderer when all facts show that he is clearly guilty?'

"In this class we will attend court cases, particularly one coming up next month." At this the man turned and opened up his briefcase, shuffling through papers before he pulled one out and glanced over it. "This one will last for most of the semester due to the number of people involved, some of their statuses in society, and the charges against them. Of course we'll attend smaller trials too so that you will see a variety."

"Um, professor?" Hermione Granger had her hand raised and she was sitting straight up.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Are the trials going to be in Cambridge or in other parts of England?"

"Very good question. The smaller trials will mostly be in Cambridge and perhaps in some surrounding towns. The first trial we will attend will be in two weeks, here in Cambridge. The semester long trial will be in London so we'll be taking the train as a class. It may interfere with some of your other classes, but I'll speak with your professors about it."

After the introduction the professor began to launch into a lecture and Harry sat back to listen.

-

After Harry began university he lost contact with many people back home, including Ron and Ginny, not that he ever wanted contact with the latter. Things between him and Sirius had gotten somewhat better now that Harry had moved off and away from home. They called each other at least once a week and occasionally Sirius would visit or Harry would travel home for the weekend.

Harry was rather devoted to his studies and he was especially excited about Professor Lupin's class. It was the first class where they would actually observe serious trials. Sure he had classes where they had attended some cases, such as the one in his first semester of law school where a kid set his garage on fire or the one where a man had been caught embezzling money.

Harry had always heard about Lupin's class. Some semesters there weren't any big cases and occasionally there were some that made a big scene, but apparently nothing like this one. Lupin had asked them not to read about the case in the paper or listen to it on the telly or radio because he didn't want them to have a biased point of view going into it so for that reason Harry was completely clueless as to what the case was about. He had heard the occasional talk when walking around campus such as the fact that it was a huge, national deal and that it involved an organization that had committed many crimes, but that was the most he knew.

The day before the first day of trials the class met and today Lupin was finally going to discuss what the case was about. Everyone in the class, well, all five of them, were for once quiet before Lupin even entered the room. They were all intrigued, interested, and excited to finally learn about this mysterious case.

When Lupin entered he paused at the door and looked over the class because it was so quiet and then he chuckled.

"So I see that I have caught your all's attention before class has even started." Harry smiled at this, but remained quiet.

Lupin took his usual place in front of his desk and leaned against it.

"Let's first start with a history lesson. Gangs and all sorts of criminal organizations have existed in London for centuries, which we all know. This particular organization became a culmination of many people from other gangs and organizations, about, oh, thirty years ago, very recent for our time. Many from this organization are very rich and blend in among the elite society, even among the lords and dukes and other people as such. Over the years they have embezzled money, stolen, murdered, kidnapped, and many other things. The motive behind the organization has always been questioned because they blend in so well among others and it's very hard for people to distinguish if they are in this organization.

"One thing people do know what they stand for is what they call 'purity'. They are very specific about who joins their organization. You must have a number of qualifications to join. One is based on looks. Almost everyone in the organization has either blonde or black hair, no red hair or brown hair. Most of them have pale skin and light colored eyes. Of course there are always exceptions because no one can predict genetics.

"Another qualification is wealth. They are very greedy and power hungry so many of them are in the government and other such strong positions.

"But why has this organization formed? They find that the way things are running in Britain are not to their liking. They want to make radical changes and instead of forming their own government party they do things their own way. Like I said, they take positions in the government and of course they do illegal things to try and get their way."

Professor Lupin stopped and saw that Hermione had her hand raised.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering how exactly people join this particular organization."

"The organization was formed thirty years ago by a Tom Riddle. He began speaking at different public places about his views and through word of mouth people listened and it formed. Many people who originally were in the organization have children or grand-children so these children were brought up with the views of their parents, as many of you have. Many of the children have joined and of course through word of mouth of their views more people have joined. The organization doesn't go around speaking like Riddle once did; instead they are much more tight lipped about it because of who they are in society."

Harry had never heard of any such organization as this one. All the gangs he had heard of fought over territory or other such stupid things, but this one was different. He pondered what Lupin had said for a moment before frowning and raising his own hand.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Well you've told us about this organization, but you haven't told us what they call themselves, unless we don't know?"

Lupin smiled at the question. "Ahh I was wondering when one of you would ask. The organization calls themselves Death Eaters. Nobody knows exactly why, but they just do. Although it is hard to distinguish who exactly are Death Eaters they do have one common feature among all who have joined. It is a black skull tattoo with a snake coming out of the mouth on their left forearm. Of course tattoos can easily be covered up, but from Death Eaters that have been caught we know that for a fact.

"Now about the trial. Five years ago there was a break-in at Parliament and elections for the new Prime Minister were held that year. As you all know, the most popular candidate for the Prime Minister was murdered there along with other people from Parliament and others who were on his election team. At the time no one had been caught, but within recent months the Death Eaters have been linked to the murders. The prosecution believes there is enough evidence to convict several people of the murders."

One boy, Seamus Finnigan, raised his hand. "And what about this Tom Riddle? Is he among them or whatever happened to him?"

"Unfortunately Riddle has not been seen in two years so there is no way of convicting him at the time, but if he is found he will be charged.

"Now tomorrow is mostly going to be going through the list of people who are charged and bail will be set. The judge will post another hearing day, but unlike most large cases, the next hearing will be relatively soon since all the evidence and witnesses have been gathered. So tomorrow I expect you all to be here in this room at seven-thirty because the train leaves at eight."

Class was dismissed and Harry was even more intrigued about the case after the new information he learned.

-

On the train ride to London Harry slept because really, seven-thirty was just a tad bit early for him. When they finally arrived at the courthouse there were reporters from all over Britain standing outside. Lupin motioned for them to follow him and they did, managing to squeeze past everyone and into the packed courtroom. When they sat down Harry observed the people. Harry assumed that there were many families there, of the victims and of those being charged. It was quite odd, the almost segregated courtroom. On one side sat mostly blonde and black haired people with light skin, although there were some who didn't. On the other side were people of a variety of people with different colored hair and ethnic backgrounds. Harry realized that the people with the light and dark hair and light skin must belong to the Death Eaters.

From where Harry's class was sitting they had a very good view of the entire room. There was a second level with several benches and Harry's class along with a few reporters and other people from the media were allowed in there.

"Um Professor," Harry asked, leaning forward so he could talk to Lupin who was sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"Yes, Harry?"

"This case is obviously a very big deal so I was wondering how exactly we were able to have the privilege of witnessing it."

"Let's just say I have my connections." Lupin winked at Harry and sat back while Harry continued to lean forward for a moment longer with a slight frown on his face. It wasn't the answer he was expecting.

About ten minutes later the court grew silent when the judge walked in. She was a middle aged woman with red-brown hair and wire framed glasses.

"Case 4721," she stated as she looked down at a paper. She looked up again and settled into her chair. "I'd like to bring in the first defendant, Bellatrix Lestrange."

From a room to the right of the judge's stand a woman with black hair, pale skin, and wild, dark eyes came forth with a smirk permanently plastered on her face. She stood next to her solicitor as the judge spoke.

"And how does Mrs. Lestrange plead?"

"Not guilty."

The other attorney stood at this, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Your honor we ask that bail be denied for Mrs. Lestrange."

The judge pursed her lips as she scanned over a paper.

"Due to the severity of the crimes that have been charged against Mrs. Lestrange and previous charges against her I will grant this. Bail is denied. We will see you again in a week and a half Mrs. Lestrange."

Harry assumed that anyone in the position of this Lestrange lady would be upset that their bail was denied, but in her case she merely cackled as she was led out of the courtroom.

The judge continued to call names, including Rodolphus Lestrange, husband to Bellatrix, a man named Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, and others that Harry couldn't remember.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Malfoy. Harry instantly recognized the name when the judge called it and his stomach flipped. Harry's mind went back to that day many years ago, although in this moment it felt like yesterday, when Harry had been looking at the picture of Draco and his family in their garden. He remembered Draco's words.

"_My father, Lucius, and my mother, Narcissa."_

And Draco had even said his family had strange names. _"I told you my family had different names. Never common."_

This had to be his father.

When the man walked in Harry knew for a fact he was correct. The man in the photo looked identical to the man who walked in now. Their faces, both void of emotion with a certain coldness about them, were the same. To Harry the man barely looked older than he had in the photo.

"And how does Lucius Malfoy plead?"

"Not Guilty."

The other solicitor asked that bail be denied and the judge had barely paused to respond.

"I'm going to deny your motion, Mr. Shacklebolt. Bond will be set at 500,000 pounds."

Lucius Malfoy left and there was a slight murmur about the crowd. Harry had slumped in his seat slightly. He wondered if Draco was here since his father was being charged with such crimes, but then he remembered Draco had said his father wasn't a good person so what would make him be here?

But just then Harry's attention was caught once more as the judge announced the next defendant.

"Draco Malfoy."

-

Harry felt like he had just been punched in the stomach and all of air was pushed out of him. He couldn't breathe and he lurched forward, grabbing the railing.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, a frown gracing her face. "Are you all right?"

Harry couldn't manage to answer and he ignored the girl as he looked down at Draco.

Draco, like his father, didn't look a day older than he last saw him. But unlike his father, who had remained emotionless, Draco appeared to be tired and purple bags were underneath his eyes. His hair had always been so silky, smooth, and clean but now it appeared limp and dirty.

"How does Draco Malfoy plead?"

"Not guilty."

At this Shacklebolt stood and requested that bail be denied. Harry didn't understand why though. He had only asked that Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy's bail be denied, but they, unlike Draco, seemed to be senior players in this ordeal. Harry had a hard time believing that Draco had anything to do with it at all.

"From the looks of Draco Malfoy's records he has a clean slate Mr. Shacklebolt. Why would you request that his bail be denied?" asked the judge, peering over her glasses to look at the dark skinned man.

"Lucius Malfoy is second in command of the Death Eaters next to Tom Riddle -,"

"Your honor this has yet to be proven," interrupted Lucius' solicitor, who sent a dirty look at Shacklebolt.

"Your honor we believe that, although Draco Malfoy has never been convicted of anything, being his father's son he knows more than we suspect and he has done more than it appears. We seek to prove that in the upcoming trials."

The judge's eyes narrowed and her lips were slightly pursed as she paused to think.

"Bail is denied. I believe that concludes today's hearing and I will be seeing you all on October 30th."

As soon as the judge announced this Harry rose and left the courtroom. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and he needed to get outside as soon as possible.

He managed to leave before the press and media had and as he stood outside the marble façade of the courthouse he watched as people began to exit. One particular woman caught his eye as she too had escaped before the reporters had gotten out.

Her hair had been a dead giveaway and if her eyes weren't shielded behind large, dark sunglasses he was sure that her eyes would be a cold blue just like in the picture. The wavy hair was pinned back away from her face, but as she walked down the steps she began to fasten a scarf to cover it. Harry had no doubt in his mind that this was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. As Harry once again recalled the conversation between him and Draco he remembered that Draco had not really mentioned his mother. He said that his parents were strict and formal, and that his father controlled his mother. He wondered what exactly Narcissa Malfoy thought of this whole situation.

As for Harry he was thoroughly confused. He did the math and recalled that yes, five years ago was the same time that Harry was with Draco. And if he really tried to think he vaguely remembered that yes, during that time he recalled hearing about the murders of the Prime Minister candidate and Parliament members. But then again he was a teenage boy at the time who didn't pay attention to the news. Perhaps he only wanted the time of the two events to overlap so he could believe that Draco could not do such a thing as what those people in there were accusing him of. Even so, what if Draco had done those crimes even when he and Harry were together? It's not as if they were with each other every waking moment.

All the thinking was causing Harry to get quite a headache and so was the noise of the now surrounding media that were trying to get a first-hand story.

"Harry!" Harry looked up at the surprised exclamation of his name to see Professor Lupin looking at him, his fellow classmates following closely behind. Lupin moved towards him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he peered at him with concern. "Are you all right? You left rather suddenly."

"I-I'm fine. I just felt rather light-headed and needed some air." He forced a weak smile and Lupin continued to look at him. Harry was pretty sure the professor wasn't convinced, but he didn't ask any more questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

-

For the next week and a half it was hard for Harry to concentrate on much of anything since his thoughts were consumed with Draco Malfoy. He had been so hurt when Draco left and over the years he had tried as hard as he could to forget the man even though it was never successful. But he hadn't thought this much about the blonde since the first few months after Draco had left.

As the class arrived for the first official court date Harry was extremely nervous and he felt like he was going to vomit. He knew it was going to be a long day of proceedings and he had no idea what exactly was going to happen.

The courtroom was buzzing with noise as people talked and chattered away about the trial and nonsensical things. The noise immediately stopped when Judge Amelia Bones walked in and took a seat.

"Please bring in the defendants," she ordered and the bailiff moved towards the door next to the stand to open it. In walked the defendants, Bellatrix Lestrange leading with a leering smile at first the jury and then to anyone else who was looking at her in the courtroom. Halfway down the line was Lucius Malfoy, standing as proudly as ever. Harry heard that his bail had immediately been posted and paid and he walked out not even an hour later after the court proceedings. The thought disgusted Harry.

Last to walk in was Draco and to Harry he looked even worse than last time he saw him. He was thinner and gaunter, with almost a sallow look to his skin.

The judge cleared her throat and all eyes appeared to be on her.

"Your first witness, Mr. Shacklebolt."

"I call Detective Alastor Moody to the stand." A gruff looking man with thin, brown hair that went down to his shoulders went to the stand. His face was scarred in various places and he had one glass eye.

"Please state your name."

"Alastor Moody."

"Mr. Moody, when did you first take on this case?"

"I was called on May 30, 1997 when the department received a call saying that nine people had been murdered at Parliament. I went down there immediately."

"Please tell us what you found there when you arrived," asked Shacklebolt. Moody gave a sharp nod and proceeded to relay what he found.

"My team and I arrived at the scene to find the nine bodies slumped against the right wall." At this Shacklebolt stood up and walked forward.

"I'd like to present Exhibit A," he said and a screen was brought in where a photograph of the room where the murders occurred appeared. Moody pointed to the far right of the picture where the wall was.

"All of the bodies had been shot in the head so there were dried blood streaks from where they fell." The photograph switched and the room was the same, except there was blood smeared on the wall in nine different places and blood was spattered on the floor. He pointed to the first streak on the streak. "In the case of Mr. Champlain he was shot first in the left knee and then the right. The shots shattered both of his knees. Then he was shot in the head. After autopsies were performed we found contusions on three victims, Mr. Edwin Nichols, Mr. Oliver Stone, and Mr. William Bagley. We were able to find out that the contusions happened before they were shot."

"Mr. Moody, were you able to find any DNA samples or any sort of clues that at the time could trace this crime to any of the defendants?"

Moody shook his head as he answered. "Unfortunately not. They did a very good job cleaning up their traces. The security cameras had been disabled since five-thirty that evening, so we do know that this was a planned attack. The shell casings from the bullets were also cleaned up so we were not able to trace the type of gun which could have led us to a suspect."

"Thank you Mr. Moody." Shacklebolt went to sit down and Severus Snape, the other solicitor, stood up.

"Mr. Moody, in cases such as these when there is no DNA evidence or any sort of left over evidence then the cases usually go cold, correct?"

"Yes," said Moody gruffly with narrowed eyes.

"It would be awfully hard to convict anyone without any sort of evidence, correct?"

"Objection Your Honor," shouted Shacklebolt.

"Sustained."

Snape smirked as he stared at Moody.

"Without any sort of evidence, especially DNA, yes, it is hard to arrest anyone for a crime."

"No further questions."

Moody was led off the stand and Judge Bones looked over her papers before looking up again.

"Mr. Shacklebolt," said Judge Bones, "you may call your next witness."

The tall man stood up and smoothed out his tie before speaking. "The prosecution calls Sofia Beauchant to the stand."

Sofia Beauchant was a very pretty girl with carmel colored hair and bronze skin. She was around Harry's age and a French socialite. Harry knew from Lupin's class that her father, the French diplomat to Britain five years ago, had been part of the re-election team of Louis Champlain, the former assassinated Prime Minister candidate. Sofia Beauchant's mother was from Spanish descent and supposedly after her husband's death she stayed Valencia while Sofia remained in France for school and she had stayed there since. He also knew that she was the prime witness in this case because she had been there the night of the crime.

"Please state your name."

"Sofia Teresa Beauchant."

"Where were you on the night of May 29, 1997?"

"I was at England's Parliament. I had just gotten out of boarding school a few days earlier and my father had a meeting along with some other people there. Louis Champlain was there too."

"At approximately what time did you arrive there?"

Sofia paused and looked down at her lap before looking up again. "I'd say around six."

"Please tell us what you recall from that night, Sofia."

Sofia gave a slight nod and remained silent for a few moments before speaking up. "My mother was in Spain visiting family and I didn't want to stay behind in France so I flew to London after school was over. That night my father, Henri Beauchant, promised me we would go out to see a play, but he told me he had to stop in at Parliament because a meeting had been called about the election campaign. He said he shouldn't be too long. I had been told to stay in a back room so I couldn't overhear anything. A while passed and I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sounds of soft popping noises. I remember looking up at the clock, it was 8:52, and I was upset because we had missed the play. Then I went to go look for my father." Sofia paused again as she bit her lip. The courtroom was deathly silent and Harry could hear Hermione's even breathing next to him. "The room that they were in had two doors. There's one from the main entrance hallway, the main door that everyone going in and out uses. There's another one too, but it just leads to a room that has a couch, television, coffee, that sort of thing. Most people don't use it because it leads to the back part of the building. I was in the back part because my father had met in Mr. Champlain's office when we first arrived and his office is in the back part.

"When I went through the back door I heard screaming and shouting. I thought that perhaps everyone had gotten into an argument. I only cracked the door open so I could see through it. Part of the door is hidden be the side of a staircase that leads to extra seating further above. What-what I saw…" She trailed off and choked up. A sob escaped her and Shacklebolt moved forward, murmuring words that they couldn't hear. Sofia bit her lip and looked up again. "I saw them," she said, spitting the word them like something foul in her mouth. Her eyes glared down at the defendants. "They were lining everyone up and-and then the others were pleading with them not to. I was only fifteen at the time, stupid and naïve, so I didn't understand what they were pleading for or what exactly was going on. Then the black haired lady screamed for them to shut up. Some people were still talking, pleading with them and a few men began to punch and hit them. She told a man to start and he told her to shut up, that she shouldn't rush them and that they should enjoy the moment, relish it." Sofia stopped and caught her breath. "And then he started shooting. One by one. They dropped and slumped forward, instantly dead. My father…" She began to full out sob at this point, her hands covering her eyes as she tried to shield away from the looks of everyone. A few minutes later after she composed herself she continued. "He pleaded with them. Tried to tell them they could fix whatever was wrong, but they still shot him. Mr. Champlain was last. The man didn't shoot him in the head first like all the others. He claimed he wanted to 'make this one last a little longer.' He shot his left knee first then his right. Mr. Champlain was screaming and then they suddenly stopped because the man shot him."

"Miss Beauchant, can you point out this lady and man that you were referring to?"

Sofia nodded and looked at the defendants. She pointed first to Bellatrix Lestrange, which was a given since she was the only woman. And then, to Harry's surprise and horror, she pointed to Draco. From where Harry sat he could see Draco's face perfectly. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"But-but I wasn't even there!" Draco shouted, immediately standing up. "She must have the wrong person! My father was there! It was him, not me!"

Judge Bones began to pound her gavel. "Mr. Snape, please control your client!"

But Draco kept yelling and protesting. The bailiff moved towards him and yanked Draco back by the arms, pulling him out of the courtroom. The courtroom had dissolved into whispers at this point.

"The court will have a fifteen minute recess," announced Judge Bones. "Mr. Shacklebolt and Mr. Snape, please follow me." The solicitors and the judge left, the defendants following her shortly after.

As soon as they left Harry shot up and moved past everyone, leaving the courtroom. He stepped outside on the courthouse's steps and reached into his jacket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Harry hardly smoked and had only taken it up last year when he was under serious amounts of stress. Harry believed that now was one of these moments.

He stood outside for about ten minutes and then proceeded back into the courtroom. He moved to sit down and he felt the eyes of Hermione and Lupin on him, but he ignored them. Minutes later the judge and solicitors entered along with the defendants. Sofia Beauchant took the stand again and Mr. Snape stood to cross examine her.

"Miss Beauchant, why did you not immediately go to the police once the bodies had been found? It was reported that you booked a flight to Valencia on May 30, 1997. Police reports also show that you didn't come to them until this year."

"I was scared. Like I said, I was a naïve girl then and I thought I would somehow be in trouble."

"Naïve indeed," Snape murmured. "It must have been horrifying to see your father murdered."

"Objection," called Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Snape, keep on track," scolded Judge Bones.

"I am Your Honor. Usually if people witness such a crime they have depression, post traumatic stress disorder, among the many problems, afterwards. There are no reports that you visited a doctor or a psychiatrist so did you suffer from any problems after this?"

"I was horrified and I think I was traumatized afterwards, but I didn't go to anyone. I didn't want anyone to know I was there. I mostly kept to myself in the months afterwards and tried to not think about it."

Snape pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the girl. "And what did people suspect when you arrived in Spain the day after your father's murder? Surely your mother knew you were with your father."

"My mother and I aren't very close. She knew when my school was ending, but she never knew I went to London with father. Her and father were…they had been living separately for a few months. I believe mother went to Valencia in April. She never returned to France after that."

"Why did you just come forward now Miss Beauchant?"

"I couldn't handle the secret anymore and I had to come forward. It was tearing me apart and I feel it's time to avenge my father's killer."

"Miss Beauchant, you claim that Draco Malfoy was the one who had killed everyone. How can you be so sure? Both Draco and Lucius Malfoy look alike. Are you sure that you had a good look at his face?"

The girl nodded confidently and glared towards Draco. "I know it was him. I saw him with my own eyes. Lucius Malfoy wasn't there. There was only one man there with that hair and that was Draco Malfoy." At this her lip quivered and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Don't you believe me?"

"That's to be determined," Snape muttered and he returned to his seat.

"Today has been a long day and I think court will be adjourned for today. We will return November 3." The judge stood and left, the bailiff taking the defendants away afterwards.

Instead of rushing out of the courtroom Harry let everyone pass around him. His mind was consumed with thoughts and he was so sure that something wasn't right. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Lupin looking down at him with concern.

"Harry, we're getting ready to leave." Harry merely nodded and stood up to follow.

-

The girl sat on the park bench, glancing around in the black of the night to see if she could see anyone coming. A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she gasped as it turned her so she was facing him.

"My god you scared me!" she whispered. The man's lips thinned into what could be called a smile.

"Don't worry dear," he soothed, "How could I ever harm someone like you?" The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you have it?" she demanded. The man fished into his pocket, his leather gloved hand retrieving a bulky white envelope.

"All ten thousand pounds," he said. She took the envelope and opened it, peering at it before putting it into her large purse.

"Can I tell you how magnificent you were?" said the man. The girl smirked at him and flipped her hair.

"Yes, well, anything for you." She moved closer to the man so that her body was pressed up against his. "I was scared for you."

The man's arm snaked around her waist and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry darling. Everything is going according to plan." The girl's eyelids fluttered closed as she laid her head on the man's chest, but almost as soon as she had done it he pulled away. He quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head before stepping back.

"Until next time," he murmured and he walked away, blending in with the dark night. The girl stood there for a few minutes longer until glancing around and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: First off, for those of you who obviously didn't read the A/N in the first chapter, this story is _loosely_ based off the movie The Reader. Only the first couple of chapters are and from there it is pretty different. Second, you can thank Jodi Picoult for inspiring the courtroom scenes. Her books are awesome and everyone should go read them. Third, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

-

Harry lay on his couch, only the light on the side table giving light to the room making it rather dim. A fog of smoke filtered through the air as Harry inhaled a cigarette and then exhaled the smoke slowly. He had been thinking ever since the trial that happened two days ago. He knew the moment that Draco was brought into the courtroom that something was not right, but he just couldn't pinpoint it. Within the past two days he had figured out that he had been with Draco during the murder of Louis Champlain and the other Parliament members. He had tried to recall what he had been doing during that time, but it was five years ago and it wasn't like he could remember what he did on an exact day. School was almost over and he remembered that his concert performance was somewhere around that time.

His concert.

What day had that been on? He knew it was towards the end of May, it always was.

Harry sat up, stubbing out his cigarette and glancing at the clock. It was 1:14 p.m. and a Wednesday at that. School would still be going on. He sat up and went to his desk, flipping it open and pulling up the internet. He typed in his secondary school's name and found it, clicking on the school website. The old school logo, a coat of arms with a lion, snake, badger, and eagle decorated it. He quickly found the contact and picked up the phone, dialing the school number. Leaning back in his chair he waited as the phone rang.

"Hogwarts School, this is Diane speaking."

"Um, hi Diane. I'm not sure if you can help me or not, but I attended Hogwarts five years ago. I was wondering if somehow you could tell me that date of the end of the year concert in 1997."

"Well," said Diane, releasing a breath of air. "That's quite a challenge and I've only been here for three years. I could ask the band teacher if he knows. Can I get your number to call you back?"

"Yes," said Harry. He relayed his number to her and then hung up the phone. Now all he had to do was wait.

-

"So I will see you all tomorrow bright and early for the trial," announced Lupin, dismissing class. The other students moved around Harry quickly as he slowly put his things away. Soon it was only him and Professor Lupin left in the room.

"Is everything all right Harry?" Harry looked up at the professor and ran his hand through his already unruly hair. He hadn't slept well at all the past few days and last night was even worse.

"Harry," said Professor Lupin as he moved towards Harry to sit at the desk next to him. "If I may say, I've noticed how this trial has been affecting you, well, differently than the others. I've seen people moved by trials and affect them, but not like this."

Harry sighed and looked at his feet before looking back up at the man.

"Professor, if you knew something that could change the fate of someone, what would you do?"

"Do you know something about someone on the defense Harry?"

Harry looked away from Lupin for a moment and he thought about Draco. The Draco he knew wouldn't go and murder people and he was never part of some organization. Hell, the man hadn't spoken to his parents in years as far as Harry knew when they were seeing each other. But Draco had always been evasive, so what if he only showed Harry one part of him and hid this other side?

He looked back at Professor Lupin and saw the man patiently waiting.

"I do. I know he didn't do what they claim he did."

"Then Harry I would talk to this person and to Severus Snape. Here," he said. He moved towards his briefcase and unsnapped it, tearing off a piece of paper and scrounging for a pen. He scribbled something on the paper and handed it to Harry. "This is Snape's work phone number and his cell phone number, just in case."

Harry stared down at the paper and the numbers on there.

"Do you know him?" he asked, referring to the defense solicitor.

"He and I grew up together and went to the same law school. We never really got along, but we do have respect for one another."

"So is this how we are able to view this trial?" Lupin smiled at him cheekily.

"Indeed. Snape owed me and promised me that his next big case he would somehow get my class to view the trial, although I'm sure he didn't realize how big his next trial was going to be. I wasn't sure he would be able to get us in."

"How did Snape become the defense attorney for this case?"

Lupin scratched his chin as he obviously struggled to find the right words.

"Snape's family has known many people on the defense for a number of years."

"So he voluntarily decided to defend these people, even though it's obvious that some people like Bellatrix Lestrange were there?" Harry couldn't believe that some people willingly defended murderers and rapists. He knew that he could never become a defense solicitor because his feelings would get in the way.

"It's not exactly like that Harry. That's what I'm trying to say. Yes, some people have killed and they go free and yes, they may go do it again, but someone has to defend them. Some obviously do it just for the money and to add another win to their name, but it's also more than that for others. Some people can change, although others won't. Snape doesn't necessarily agree that what his defendants did weren't wrong. Snape…is a complex person."

Harry chewed his lip as he thought about what Lupin said. Lupin stood and moved towards the desk to grab his briefcase.

"Think about what I said Harry. And call Severus."

Harry nodded and it wasn't until as the door was shutting that he called out softly, "Thank you."

-

He paced back and forth, glancing at his silver cell phone and the torn piece of paper that lay on his coffee table. He stopped in front of it and sighed.

"Oh fuck it," he muttered and he picked up the phone and paper, punching in the numbers. The phone started to ring and Harry began pacing back and forth again until the ringing suddenly stopped.

"Yes?" The voice was snappy and dripping with coolness. Harry was startled until he suddenly found his voice.

"Oh, um, is this Severus Snape?"

"And this is?" the voice barked snottily.

"My name is Harry Potter and - "

"Oh yes. You must be Lupin's student? He mentioned someone might be calling."

"Oh," said Harry, being thrown off slightly by that added detail. Harry didn't get the feeling from Lupin that he and Snape interacted much, but perhaps they did more so than he thought.

"Yes, although Lupin didn't disclose why exactly a student of his would be calling. If you're looking for some sort of temp job, I'm sorry. I'm taking on a very large case at the moment and I'm not particularly in the mood of giving out charity."

"No, no. I don't need a job. Well yet at least. This - this is actually about the case. I'm in Lupin's class that has been going to the trial about the Parliament murders."

"I see," murmured Snape.

At this point Harry was sweating up a storm and he felt like he might throw up at any moment so he sat down on his couch.

"I know one of your defendants. Well, we haven't seen each other in years. I have some information about him that I think you'll find important. Is it possible to meet with you sometime soon?"

"Mr. Potter, you do realize that court meets again tomorrow, correct? And you are just coming to me now about this?"

Harry frowned slightly and bit his tongue at a retort. He knew that Snape should be thankful for what Harry knew.

"Yeah, I know. It's more complicated than that. I really think we should meet Mr. Snape."

"Look Potter, I don't need some trivial information about some past crime that one of my defendants committed or other such nonsense. I simply don't have time for it nor do I care. Now unless this information can somehow change the fate of one of my defendants for the better then I will meet you, but otherwise I simply can't carry on this conversation any longer."

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled as he leaned back into his couch.

"Well then, I still think we need to meet."

-

Later that evening Harry's phone rang and he was surprised to hear Professor Lupin on the other line.

"Professor! I don't mean to sound um, rude, or anything, but what are you doing calling?"

Lupin chuckled on the other end. "The trial has been delayed until Friday. Severus called me."

"Oh," Harry merely said. Harry knew that Lupin knew he talked to Snape. "Well, all right then. Thanks and I'll see you in class."

"Yes and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing the right thing."

"Thanks." He sure hoped so.

-

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sleeping contently when his phone rang. Grumbling, he rolled over to look at his clock, the bright red numbers showing that it was 1:06 a.m. Cursing and grumbling even more, he grabbed the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?"

Judge Bones was on the other line and he leaned back in bed as he listened to her talk. Throughout her small speech Kingley's mouth drooped lower and lower until it was finally hanging open. He hadn't even said goodbye to Bones when he hung up the phone because he was still speechless.

Snape had a new witness and supposedly this witness was so good for the defense that the trial for tomorrow had been rescheduled for Friday. This didn't bode well for him from the looks of it. And things had been going so smoothly, especially due to his star witness Sofia Beauchant. She was there after all. But now this - this person could ruin it all.

Needless to say Kingsley Shacklebolt had a hard time falling back to sleep that night.

-

Harry sat on a park bench with a cup of coffee in his hand as he waited. When he had talked to Snape, he was surprised that the man had said he was willing to make the trip to Cambridge the very next day to meet with Harry. He was nervous and felt like vomiting up the coffee that he had drank so far.

It was a cool day and early evening, so the park was deserted, except for the occasional jogger or couple strolling through. Harry looked down at his cup and fiddled with the rim of it as he waited.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?"

Harry looked up to find Severus Snape standing in front of him dressed in all black. His black hair hung down to slightly above his shoulders and he wore a long black wool coat and scarf. His face was stern and the expression on his face said he was clearly here for business.

Harry stood quickly to shake the man's black, leather, gloved hand.

"Yes. I'm Harry Potter."

"Severus Snape. I would apologize about making you meet me in a park on such a cool day, but it guarantees me that no one will be here listening."

"I understand."

Snape moved to sit down and Harry sat back too, slightly turned to face the solicitor.

"Well Potter, you told me that you knew information about Draco Malfoy and you had an alibi for him for that night. Seeing as I made this long journey here, it better be good."

Harry resisted rolling his eyes at the man's antics. Harry knew that the train ride to Cambridge wasn't terribly long and it wasn't insufferable.

"I was seventeen when I first met Draco and he was twenty-seven. It was merely by chance or perhaps some would call it fate. I had been ill and I was going home on a tram car. I was feeling particularly ill at that moment so I got off and began walking the rest of the way home. I stopped in front of an apartment building and became ill when Draco walked out. He helped me home and I didn't see him for a couple of months after that because I had scarlet fever. When I did recover I went back to thank him. I guess you could say it started from there. Draco and I -," Harry paused, wondering how exactly he should phrase it. What exactly had Harry and Draco been? They weren't friends with benefits and they certainly hadn't been boyfriends. "We were lovers."

Lovers was the only appropriate term for it. After all, they had loved each other and if truth be told, more than a part of Harry still did love the blonde haired man.

Harry looked up at Snape to find one of the man's eyebrows raised. "Go on," he urged.

Harry nodded before looking back down at the sidewalk and continuing. "Draco and I spent a lot of time together, almost every day, but not quite. When my class first arrived at the trial I was shocked that Draco was there. After I got over my initial shock I began to put things together, such as the fact that five years ago around the time of the murder Draco and I had been together. Neither of us even lived in London during that time and Draco never once mentioned going there. He told me he hadn't spoken to his parents in years and the trial just didn't make sense. It was just a couple of days ago that I remembered something. I had been in concert band in secondary school and I had asked Draco to attend my end of the year performance. I felt stupid asking him because I thought he'd say no and part of me was afraid that people would figure out what we were, but surprisingly he came. The other day I called my old school and I found out that the day of the concert was May 29, 1997. So there is no way that Draco could have been at Parliament that night."

After Harry finished he heard Snape suck in a deep breath and exhale.

"Well this certainly does change everything. And you are positive of this date?"

Harry gave a firm nod. "Yes. I called up my old school and talked to the band director himself. I can give you my school's old information or you can just look it up online."

"Yes," murmured Snape as he sat in thought. "I'll have to do that." The two men sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Snape spoke again. "You do realize Mr. Potter that you will have to go on the stand now?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded again. "I know that. I'd like to speak to Draco beforehand though, if that's possible."

"Of course. He's incarcerated in London so you'll have to make the trip there. Perhaps this Thursday you can make the trip and we can go over more details once I've examined everything further. I can write a letter to your professors excusing you from classes."

"Yes, that'd be great. I'll try and get the earliest train out of Cambridge."

Snape stood and Harry followed suit quickly after. He extended his hand and Harry shook it.

"You've helped me a great deal Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be thankful for what you are doing. If you have anything else you need you have my numbers, correct?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And thanks for meeting me."

"No, thank you." Snape gave a sharp nod and turned, clearly dismissing the meeting. Instead of leaving right away Harry sat back down on the bench. This Thursday he would be seeing Draco again.

-

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed, or rather bench since it was a long piece of wood with no mattress, pillow, or any sort of comfort. His cell was small and on the far right of the cell was a toilet and sink. Other than that the cell was bare and he was the only one in it. Because he was being tried for first degree murder on nine different counts he was in maximum security in his own cell. He didn't have any sort of normal comforts for fear that he would try and off himself. Draco was pretty sure that if he was convicted and had to spend the rest of his life here then he would try and off himself.

He could hear a guard making his way down the hall and Draco didn't even glance his way until the jingling of keys in front of his cell and the creak of the cell door opening caught his attention.

"Malfoy, you have a visitor."

Draco rubbed his eyes as he sat up before being handcuffed and let out of the cell by the man. He knew for a fact that it was not his mother. In all of the months that he had been here she had not seen him once. And sure, his father was let out of jail, but he wouldn't be here either and even if he was Draco would refuse to see that bastard because he was positive that his own father had set him up.

When Draco came into view of the small room he saw Snape sitting at one of the tables already.

'Go figure,' thought Draco. Who else would actually be there to see him besides his solicitor?

Draco made his way to the other side of the table and made sure that his feet were firmly placed on the other side of the red line that divided the floor. The red lines were there to make sure that the visitors and people like Draco did not have contact and if they crossed it then someone would be there in a matter of seconds pulling them apart.

Draco sat down, but didn't say anything as he looked at Snape, although Snape seemed smugly pleased with himself. Draco wasn't sure if that was unusual or not. When Snape didn't say anything Draco finally spoke.

"I thought I was supposed to be at the trial yesterday."

"You were, but something came up. Or rather someone." Draco gritted his teeth. He was too tired to play mind games and he only wanted to go back to his cell and sleep.

"Someone from your past, Draco."

This caught Draco's attention. Who on earth could Snape be talking about? He was pretty positive that anyone he had known from school would not be defending him since their parents were either associated with his or they didn't have enough information on him to even try and change the situation he was in.

"Do you recall what was going on ago five years ago in May?"

Draco frowned as he thought back. He knew for a fact that he had been long gone from his home of Wiltshire and he had already moved to Surrey by then.

Surrey.

Harry.

Draco felt the air in him being sucked out and he felt dizzy. He had been with Harry then. How could he forget? It wasn't that he had forgotten about Harry, no, that wasn't possible. It was the timing that he forgot.

"I was with Harry," he whispered.

"Ahh yes. Mr. Potter."

Draco glanced up at Snape from his slumped position. "You know about Harry?"

Snape smirked at him and Draco took that as a yes. Snape stood up to leave.

"Be expecting a visitor this Thursday, Mr. Malfoy."

He disappeared out of the room quickly and Draco was left sitting in his slumped position until the same man that brought him in hauled him up to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

**IMPORTANT A/N!**: So apparently I left out a pretty important part in chapter four. A few days ago I was re-looking at things and I caught it. So I highly suggest going back to chapter four and reading the end part. It will make you understand certain aspects better. Oh, and in this chapter Harry and Draco are reunited again, finally! Please review too!

-

Harry had stood outside of the jail just staring at it, his cab long gone. The place was built out of gray concrete and just around the corner was a tall fence that curved around the top with barbed wire. There was a basketball court and some pieces of machinery there, but at this time no one was actually outside. Perhaps that was due to the overcast skies that looked like it just might start down pouring at any moment.

He hadn't noticed when a black car had pulled up or that a person had gotten out until he heard the crunching of gravel beneath their feet. Harry continued to stand and look at the building when he heard a feminine sigh. Harry glanced to his side and saw a woman standing there in all black, blonde hair pinned back, looking at the building like he was.

"You know I come here frequently, but I've yet to step inside," she spoke quietly. "I can't quite make myself do it and I'm afraid it's too late now anyway." When the lady finally glanced at him his eyes widened as he saw Narcissa Malfoy staring back at him. He quickly composed his face and glanced at the building once more.

"Well it's my first time here so I'm not quite sure what to expect. Dr - um, the man I'm visiting doesn't know I'm even here. We haven't spoken in years."

"Oh?" she said softly. Harry nodded, but didn't say anything else. "My son. He's been in here for several months now. We aren't close." She said this last part a bit regretfully. "I'm Narcissa by the way." Harry figured she hadn't mentioned her last name because by now everyone in England, probably Great Britain, knew who the Malfoys were.

"I'm Harry Potter." She smiled at him, but it was strained and thin.

"Well," she said with a start. "Perhaps another day." Harry could tell that Narcissa was lying and that more than likely there wouldn't be another day. Only days like this again. "Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded at her and watched her retreating figure until she disappeared around the corner of the building. He stood there for a few moments longer before feeling the first of big fat raindrops. He figured this was his sign to actually work up the courage and walk in to the place.

Upon entering he felt like he was walking in to a doctor's office – a very dreary one at that. On one side was a check-in where a lady sat and on the other side were seven plastic blue chairs where he imagined visitors waited.

Harry walked up to the desk and waited until the lady turned towards him.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Draco Malfoy."

The lady raised her eyebrows as she pulled out a clipboard and slipped it to him.

"The only person who I've seen visit him is a man with black hair around his shoulders-"

"Yeah, that's his solicitor," Harry murmured. "Do I sign here?" he asked. The lady leaned forward slightly to look at where he was pointing and nodded. As he signed she slid a visitor's badge towards him.

"Just take a seat until Phil comes to get you." Harry nodded in thanks and he moved towards one of the blue plastic chairs. Shortly after he sat down a lady in her fifties with gray hair and a bright red purse came in.

"Afternoon Linda," said the lady behind the desk. Obviously this woman was a regular.

"Good afternoon Tricia." The woman put on her visitor's badge with a smile and sat down one chair away from Harry. A few moments passed in silence until the lady turned to Harry and began to study him. Harry fidgeted under her stare and tried hard to look the other direction until she began speaking to him.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?"

"You can tell?"

She smiled kindly at him and nodded. "I've been coming for a while. My son is here."

"Oh," said Harry. He wasn't quite sure what to say to this so they lapsed into silence. "Is it really that obvious that it's my first time?"

She chuckled at him before answering. "When I first came here I was a nervous wreck. I almost didn't go in after everything that happened, but I did anyway. Don't worry; you don't look nearly as nervous as I did my first time."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I feel like it. I thought I was going to throw up and I stood outside for at least ten minutes until it started to rain."

"I think everyone who comes to visit someone in here feels that way."

Harry nodded and they fell into silence once more.

"Can I ask who you're visiting in here? A brother or your father?" she asked. Harry felt like the question was somewhat invasive, but the lady seemed kind enough that he didn't take offense to it.

"Um no. He's - he's a friend."

"My son, Richard, he's been here for a very long time. Twenty-six years to be exact."

Harry never did find out why exactly her son was in jail because his name was called by a gruff bald man.

"Harry Potter." Harry rose and the woman gave him an encouraging smile.

The man held open a door and beyond that was a long narrow hall of concrete. At the very end was a glass window that one could look through that looked into a wide open room with tables evenly distributed and red lines dividing the table in half underneath.

"When do visiting hours end?" Harry asked as the man led him into the deserted room.

"Eight," was the short, simple reply. The man led him to a table in the middle of the room and Harry sat. "Don't touch the incarcerated and keep your arms and feet on your side of the red line."

Before Harry had a chance to say anything the man left the room, the door shutting heavily behind him. Harry wanted to run and hide because he hadn't seen Draco in five years. Five years. Well yes, he had seen the man from a distance, but he was positive that Draco had not seen him. In addition to this Draco had just up and left, leaving without a word and since then Harry and Draco hadn't spoken. Hell, Harry didn't even know where Draco went to after he left.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and in walked Draco, escorted by the same man who brought Harry in. Immediately his breath was caught in his throat and his stomach flipped. He still felt like the silly school boy when he first met Draco. Although Draco was thinner, gaunter, and his usual smile was gone he still looked the same, as beautiful as ever.

When Draco saw Harry his eyes widened and his feelings were similar to Harry's. Draco thought that Harry was even more gorgeous than the last time he saw him.

"Draco," Harry said breathily in an almost whisper. Draco sat down at Harry and stared at him before blinking.

"Harry – what are you…I mean…I don't understand."

Harry smiled at him and placed his hands on the table. "I'm a second year law student at Cambridge. One of my classes is attending your trial." Draco slumped forward at this. "When I first saw you there I couldn't believe it. I was in complete shock and I just knew you couldn't do anything like this." At this Draco looked up at Harry and Harry saw unshed tears in his eyes. His hand inched forward slightly, but when he heard the sound of the door opening he pulled it back. The lady who had talked to him in the hall came in and she smiled at him.

"Harry, I didn't do it. You have to believe me. No one does, except maybe Snape, but he's too discreet and never tells me anything." Draco was pleading with him and his hands were clenched together as he explained this to Harry.

"Draco, I do believe you. What did Snape tell you? Or have you not talked to him within the past few days?"

Draco sighed and relaxed his hands as he leaned back in his chair. "He came to visit me yesterday. All he said was something with the trial came up and someone was coming to visit me. I never expected you though. He had mentioned you, but I didn't understand at the time what he meant. I still don't know why you're here. Not that I'm not glad." He said this last part a bit rushed and Harry smiled slightly.

"Like I said, I've been attending the trials. I had put together that five years ago…we were together." Harry looked at Draco as he said this, but, like the Draco he used to know, he didn't display any sort of emotional acknowledgment. "I just knew that you didn't do what they accused you of and so I started thinking." Harry continued on and explained to Draco what he knew. As he continued Draco's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Harry, you can save me." At this he stood up and hugged Harry. Shocked, Harry hugged him back until Phil's voice rang out.

"Malfoy, I know you don't get many visitors, but even you know the rules. Behind the red line."

Draco reluctantly pulled away and sat back down.

"So are you going to go on the stand?" Draco asked somewhat cautiously as if he were afraid to hear the answer.

Harry nodded. "Tonight I'm meeting Snape to go over stuff, like what and what not to say."

"Oh," said Draco softly. Harry glanced down at his watch.

"Actually I should probably be leaving. It's getting close to when I need to meet with Snape and he seems to be a stickler for promptness."

Draco smiled softly and shook his head. "He is." They both lapsed into silence for a few moments until Draco looked up at Harry. "Harry…are you going to come visit again? I mean, you don't have to, but it – it would be nice."

Harry bit his lip as he tried to force away his smile. "Of course I will. I suspect I'll be in London a little more frequently. But if I can I'll visit you after the trial on Friday."

And for the first time in a long time Draco Malfoy smiled genuinely.

"I'd like that."

-

Harry had to take the train to London the night before the next trial date since he would be going to the courthouse with Snape. He had a hard time trying to sleep that night and when the clocked flashed 6:00 a.m. he threw the covers aside since he couldn't possibly fall back asleep. Over the phone Snape had told him he wasn't sure if Harry would be called to the witness stand or not today because he did have a few other witnesses that could vouch for Draco's good character.

When Harry went down to the hotel lobby at eight Snape was already there waiting for him. He gave a sharp nod in greeting before leading the way to his parked car in the parking lot. For the first few minutes of the ride they rode in silence until Snape finally spoke to him.

"Word has gotten out about you. Not necessarily who you are, but that you're a witness and vouching for Draco Malfoy. I imagine it was Kingsley Shacklebolt's doing, but I thought you should be warned."

"Warned?"

They stopped at a red light and Snape turned his head to look at Harry, his lips pursed. "The press, Potter. They're going to be swarming today. You can change this case entirely."  
"Oh."

Harry fidgeted in his seat and glanced out the window. He hadn't thought about that or the fact that now everyone in England would know who he was and about his and Draco's past together.

Snape quickly swerved into the parking lot of a coffee shop and turned the ignition off.

"I need coffee. Do you want some? I'll pay."

Harry was pretty sure that Snape did not usually buy coffee for people so he quickly jumped at the opportunity and got out of the car with him. As they waited in line Harry shifted from foot to foot, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his fancy suit and tie.

"Fix your tie Potter," barked Snape. "It's crooked." Harry glanced down and saw that it was slightly loose and skewered. He narrowed his eyes at the back of the man's head and fixed the tie.

When they finally got their coffee they returned to the car and Snape continued driving.

"Potter, remember when we get there to not say a word to anyone. I'll do the talking to the press. You'll be taken to a separate room where you'll only be with my other witnesses. Like I said, you may not be called to the stand today."

Harry only nodded since he was pretty positive he couldn't speak at that moment. They had turned down the main road of the courthouse and already Harry could see the lined cars and the press with their cameras and microphones just waiting to pounce.

Snape had finally found an empty parking space after he had to circle the block once more. Just as he was about to get out of the car Snape turned to Harry, hard eyes looking at him.

"Remember what I said."

Before Harry could nod or reply Snape had turned and was getting out of the car. Reluctantly, Harry got out of the car and they began to walk to the courthouse.

As they approached and people caught sight of Snape with Harry people began to rush over and started swarming them.

"Mr. Snape, who is this man?"

"Mr. Snape is it true that your new witness is standing up for Draco Malfoy?"

"No comment!" Snape growled and he grabbed Harry's elbow a bit too tightly for Harry's comfort and he pushed them through the flood of reporters.

Once inside Snape immediately let go of Harry's arm and without a word he led him down the hall and into a room. The room had plush chairs and a bay window along with a coffee pot and magazines. Two older women and a man were sitting in there already.

"Stay in here. Like I said, you may not be called to the stand today." With that Snape left and Harry stood in the room feeling like a complete idiot as the other people stared at him. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and then sat down.

Harry came to find out that one of the ladies had once been Draco's nanny and the other two people had been Draco's teachers, the man even being his advisor in secondary school. Harry wasn't sure how much a nanny and two teachers could vouch for a person's character since they weren't exactly close, but Harry figured they were the best Snape had which wasn't saying much for Draco until Harry arrived.

First the nanny had been called in and twenty minutes later she came back in. Then the other lady was called and she returned in ten minutes. The man was called in next and he returned in about fifteen minutes. By this time Harry was anticipating that he was going to be called in so when Snape came into the room Harry was surprised.

"Potter, you won't be going on the stand until Monday because Judge Bones was called away unexpectedly. I think her daughter is ill, but never mind that. It will probably be best if you stay in London until then."

Shortly after, Snape led him back to his car where they were once again bombarded by the media. They drove back in silence and Snape said he would pick him up on Monday at the same time.

When Harry returned to his hotel he ordered room service and then lay down on his bed, closing his eyes. His thoughts drifted to Draco and how he would see him this afternoon and perhaps he could even see him Saturday and Sunday too. Could he go visit him that many days in a row? Harry wasn't sure how exactly the whole jail system worked. What if he and Draco had still been lovers? How exactly did those conjugal visits work anyway? Were they just shoved in a room in a bed and told, 'Here you go. Go at it,'? And what if there was a camera there _watching _them? Now that was invasive and Harry wasn't exactly an exhibitionist. It was with these thoughts that Harry drifted asleep.

Harry had awoken to the sound of room service knocking on his door. After he had eaten and changed he had called for a taxi to take him to the jail. The same lady who had been there to check him in was there and once again Phil escorted him to the visitor's room. Draco was brought in a few minutes later and he smiled at Harry.

"Hey," Harry said brightly once Draco was seated.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry's bright mood. "You're awfully chipper. Perhaps it's because you didn't go on the stand today?"

Harry's mood deflated slightly at this and he frowned. "Well I am nervous to go up there, but I'd do it for you Draco."

Draco's face remained impassive at this. "Why though, Harry? I mean what we had was five years ago and - and I left you! I imagined by now that you would be dating someone and hell, for all I know you are, and that you would want nothing to do with me."

"Draco, if I didn't want to have anything to do with you and if I was still angry with you for leaving then I wouldn't be here."

At this Draco buried his head in his hands and Harry was pretty sure he heard a sob coming from him. He glanced over to where Phil was looking out the window and he tentatively reached for Draco's hand, causing the blonde to look at him with watery red eyes.

"I'll admit," began Harry, "that when you left I was hurt and upset because I loved you. I didn't and still don't understand why you left. You didn't leave a note, not anything. I've blamed myself and I've tried to move on. But no matter how hard I try to I still think of you and I – I still love you."

Draco's eyes widened at the confession and his hand squeezed Harry's tightly. "You do?" he asked in a whisper. Harry nodded and laughed.

"Is that crazy? To still love you after five years, especially when you just left me?"

"You shouldn't still love me. I hurt you and I deserve your resentment, not your love."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand gently and reached for his other hand. "You can't honestly believe that, do you? Just explain to me why you left Draco. I've forgiven you a long time ago for it."

Draco looked at Harry warily and then nodded.

"I had heard what happened in the news with the murders. It wasn't until about a week or so before I left that my father had wrote me. He told me that the Death Eaters would be coming to power sooner rather than later and that I should be prepared. He also said that I should reconsider joining them. He knew I never wanted to and that's why I left them in the first place. In the letter he had hinted at the murders so I knew immediately that the Death Eaters were responsible for it. I thought that word would come out soon about the Death Eaters and that you would somehow find out my family was connected with them. I was scared you would reject me and hate me so I left. I was afraid."

Harry hadn't noticed that while Draco was speaking he had been rubbing his thumb in small circles on Draco's hand.

"Do you see me running away from you now?"

"No."

"Then why would you think something like that Draco? You're ridiculous, you know that?" Harry smiled at him and shook his head. "I wouldn't have run then and I'm not going to. I'm here now."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I've felt so alone."

"You won't be alone anymore."

The moment was ruined when Harry felt rough hands on his own, yanking them apart from Draco's. Both men looked up to see Phil glaring down at them.

"No touching," he said gruffly.

"Right," Harry muttered and Phil left them alone. "Do you still have the letter your father sent you then?"

"Unfortunately I don't," Draco said regretfully with a shake of his head. "I destroyed it. I didn't want any reminders of my father."

"It would be great evidence to use against your father and the other Death Eaters, but oh well. Hopefully the jury will believe what I have to say."

"I hope so too."

"Malfoy!" yelled Phil. Draco turned slightly in his chair as Phil stood next to the door, arms crossed across his chest. "Five more minutes, then visiting hours are over." Draco rolled his eyes as he turned back around to face Harry.

"I'm staying here til Monday since that's when I go on the stand. I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"Harry, you don't have to." This time Harry rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Draco.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to and I'm going to." Draco bit his lip and smiled at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry and Draco both stood up. Harry wanted to hug Draco or touch him in some way, but with the strict rules and with Phil standing there he knew he couldn't. They both stared awkwardly at each other until Harry smiled and spoke to the other man.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Draco smiled back and nodded.

"Bye, Harry." Harry remained in the room and watched as Draco was escorted out until he left. All he had to do was wait a few more hours and then he could see Draco again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

-

Harry had visited Draco the next day and they spent much of it discussing general things, but he told Draco about what he had been doing after Draco left and vice versa. He discovered that Draco had moved to London after he left and began working for a prominent accounting firm. Neither of them had dated anyone seriously since each other.

Monday came quickly and Harry was once again a nervous wreck. Snape picked him up at eight once again and they headed to the courthouse. From the times that Harry had spent with Snape and talked to him he could tell that the man was not one for small talk or really any sort of conversational talk at all so they spent the car ride in silence which was fine with Harry.

When they arrived at the courthouse they were swarmed with reporters and the media again. Once again they were screaming at them, asking who exactly was this witness, what was his name, where was he from? Snape glared at them all and ignored them. He had led Harry to the same waiting room as last time except this time he was the only one there.

"It shouldn't be too long," Snape explained to him. "Only a few minutes and then you'll be brought in. Remember what we've rehearsed and just tell the truth. Nothing else can hurt Draco." Harry nodded and Snape swiftly left the room. Harry began to pace the room because he was so nervous, but he knew he had to do this, no matter how nasty the prosecution became with him or what people said afterwards.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bailiff opened the door and escorted him down the hall. The man opened the door and led him into the courtroom. The room was silent and he heard the scratching of a pencil and occasional click of a camera. Harry caught Draco who was sitting to the side in a handsome grey suit and slate blue shirt with a tie. Draco smiled encouragingly at him and it was all that he needed.

"The defense calls Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry was led to the stand where he was sworn in. Snape gave him a small nod as he stood a few feet away in front of him.

"Please state your name."

"Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter, tell us how you know defendant Draco Malfoy."

Harry took a deep breath and began to speak. "I met Draco when I was seventeen. I was sick outside of his flat and he helped me home. I was sick for a couple months so when I became better I came back to thank him for helping me. After that we became close."

"Were you two intimately involved?"

Harry blushed at this. No matter how many times he and Snape practiced he always became flushed and felt heat rise to his cheeks when Snape asked this question.

"Yes."

"How long were you intimate for?"

"A little over four months."

"Can you please state for the record when you met Draco Malfoy and the months in which you two were intimate?"

Harry nodded as he spoke. "I first met him in January, when I became ill. We were intimate from April until the beginning of August."

Snape began to pace slightly in front of the stand and Harry glanced at Draco who was watching him intently.

"During your relationship with Mr. Draco Malfoy how many days a week would you say you two spent with each other?"

"I would probably say five days, sometimes more, sometimes less."

"So you would say that you saw Mr. Malfoy on a regular basis?"

"Yes."

"Did Mr. Malfoy ever mention the Death Eater organization to you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He only mentioned his parents once and he said he and his father didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things and didn't get along. At the time he told me he hadn't seen his parents for a number of years, since he left after graduating secondary school."

"Did you feel like you could trust Mr. Malfoy, say if you had something important to tell him would you trust him to keep it secret?"

"Yes. We both disclosed private issues to one another."

"Where were you on the night of May 29, 1997?"

"I was in concert band at my school and it was our end of the year concert."

"Did Mr. Malfoy attend?"

Harry nodded and raised his head a little higher. "He did. And after it ended we spent the rest of the night together."

Snape furrowed his brows in mock puzzlement. Harry had figured out he could be quite an actor when the solicitor wanted to be. "So you are telling me Mr. Potter that there is no way Mr. Draco Malfoy could have been in Parliament, let alone London, when in fact he was at your school hundreds of miles away?"

"Objection Your Honor!" shouted Kinglsey Shackbolt who had stood suddenly. "That's hypothetical reasoning!"

"I'll allow this," said Judge Bones who was turned and looking at Harry.

"That's correct." The room suddenly broke out in many whispers and Judge Bones had to pound her gavel to quiet everyone down.

"No more questions, Your Honor," said Snape silkily with a smirk.

Kingsley Shacklebolt rose and he looked ready to spit fire. He was glaring at Harry and he was pretty sure that if they weren't in a courtroom then he would throttle Harry.

"Mr. Potter, since Mr. Malfoy never mentioned the Death Eaters then how can you be sure he wasn't one?"

Snape had warned Harry that Shacklebolt would try and twist his words – all solicitors did that – and that he would try and make it sound like Harry was either lying or that Draco Malfoy was still evil incarnate.

"I can't. But I know he didn't have the Dark Mark."

"But one can still have connections to Death Eaters without having the Dark Mark."

"Objection!" said Snape with a sneer that one could practically hear in his voice. "He's speculating on something he has no proof of."

Judge Bones turned to the jury as she addressed him. "You need to disregard Mr. Shacklebolt's comment." At this she turned to Shacklebolt and looked at him sternly. "Watch what you say Mr. Shacklebolt."

"My apologies, Your Honor," he said with a tone that clearly said he wasn't.

"You said you and Mr. Malfoy had many private conversations, but can you say you knew everything about Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well no," began Harry, but Shacklebolt interrupted him again.

"So it's quite possible that Mr. Malfoy could have lied to you about his relationship with his parents and the fact that he was involved with the Death Eaters?"

Harry glared at Shacklebolt as the man looked at him with a somewhat smug look.

"Draco didn't lie to me. He said he hadn't seen his parents in years and like I said, he didn't have a Dark Mark."

"Yes or no, Mr. Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth and didn't respond. After several moments Judge Bones spoke to him.

"Please answer the question, Mr. Potter."

"Yes." At this Shacklebolt looked pleased and he continued on.

"Mr. Potter, did anyone know of your and Mr. Malfoy's relationship?"

"No. He's ten years older than me and although I was of age at the time when we were met, we felt that it was best kept private, between just us two."

"So nobody can vouch for you being with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Objection!" yelled Snape. Harry looked at the defense attorney who seemed absolutely livid and his veins seemed to popping out of his skin. "He's using speculation! I did no such thing to Miss Beauchant!"

"Counselors," said the judge with a stern voice and a particular nasty look at Shacklebolt. "Approach the bench."

Snape was glaring at Shacklebolt as they both walked up to the bench. Harry couldn't really tell what the judge was saying, but from what he could hear she was reprimanding Shacklebolt.

"…watch it…if it happens again…no more, Shacklebolt."

Both men went back to their seats and Shacklebolt continued to stand.

"No more questions, Your Honor."

At this Harry was escorted out and back to the waiting area where he collapsed into a chair. He was thankful that it was finally over with and he hoped with everything he had that he had convinced the jury that Draco was innocent.

A few minutes later Snape entered the room and sat down in a chair catty cornered to Harry.

"I think it went rather well, despite Kingsley's speculations and his complete idiocy."

"Well that's good," Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"Is is, but I think what would make Draco's case even stronger was if he took the stand himself. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to because I knew Kingsley would slaughter him, but with you becoming a witness and your testimony I think it would be beneficial. I'd appreciate it if you could talk to him about it and ask him the next time you visit. I think that he would respond more positively to your asking than mine."

"All right. I'm going to go over there today before I go back to Cambridge."

Snape stood and Harry followed suit and they walked out of the room and down the hall. "Because you already took the stand and since the next few trial dates are going to focus on other defendants then it will be fine if you attend with your class. Just remember to not discuss what you know about the case outside of you, me, and Draco."

By now the two men were standing outside of the courthouse. Harry was surprised the there were no reporters around, but Snape told him that he had told the reporters that Harry had already left so that when he actually did leave he wouldn't be surrounded by them.

"I'll call you sometime soon about what Draco says," Harry told the man. Snape nodded and bid him good day.

Harry decided to go straight to the jail to visit Draco. When Draco walked into the room he was already wearing his normal jail attire of a bland grey suit, but he smiled brightly at Harry.

"You were great up there! And Kingsley Shacklebolt is a total arse." Harry laughed at this and leaned forward slightly. He knew that he and Draco weren't supposed to touch and he felt too far away from the man for his liking.

"Thanks. I just hope people believe what I have to say."

"They have to Harry! Either you or that Beauchant girl is lying about me being there. You and I both know the truth and even if the jury does find me guilty you at least tried." Harry grabbed Draco's hand, not caring if Phil saw or came over to pull them away.

"Listen Draco," he said sternly, his eyes focused solely on Draco. "You are going to win this. I'll do everything in my power to help you and I know that if it does come down to the jury finding you guilty then Snape and I will find a way to acquit you."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Snape thinks that he knows a way that will help your case better and I agree with him. You need to take the stand, Draco." At this Draco paled and Harry could see the man's adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Draco slowly nodded.

"I figured I would have to. I was terrified before you showed up as a witness, but I think now I can do it." Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"I know you can do it."

The topic of conversation quickly changed and a little bit later Harry had to leave to catch his train back at Cambridge. He promised he would visit Draco soon or at the very least write to him.

-

**WHO IS HARRY POTTER?**

**Five years ago Harry Potter was in his last year at Hogwarts School in Surrey, England. He seemed like an average boy who had friends, hung out at the lake, and enjoyed playing violin. But behind this façade was a different Harry Potter that many people did not see. His parents, the late James and Lily Potter, had died in a car crash when he was only ten and he lived at home with his godfather, Sirius Black. He was having a torrid love affair with a man ten years older than him. **

**This man was Draco Malfoy who is now on trial for the murder of former Prime Minister Candidate Louis Champlain and eight others who were on his election team. Potter, who is now in his second year at Cambridge Law School, is the prime witness for the defense of Draco Malfoy. Potter says that Malfoy was with him on the night of May 29, 1997 when the murders took place and that he was not even in London, but in Surrey. Sources close to the defense say that Severus Snape, defense solicitor for many of the people on trial including Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy, says that he feels confident in Harry Potter's statements.**

**While the defense has their star witness Harry Potter, the prosecution has Sofia Beauchant who says she was at Parliament on the night of the murders. Beauchant, daughter of the former French Ambassador to the UK, claims that she saw Draco Malfoy murder Louis Champlain and the eight others, including Beauchant's father. Beauchant also states that Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen on the night of May 29, 1997. **

**The question now is who exactly committed the murders? Both the prosecution and the defense are using one person's word against the others. One thing we can be sure though is that Harry Potter has certainly changed the course of this trial. **

Above the article was a zoomed in picture of just Harry at his graduation from Pre-Law a year and a half ago in a black suit, crisp white shirt, and dark red tie. The bodies of the other people that surrounded Harry had been cut off.

Harry threw the paper down, refusing to read anymore. Hell, he knew about his life, but did everyone else have to? Snape had warned him that something like this would happen and that he'd be in the eye of the public, but Harry still hadn't been prepared. He had classes this morning and he dreaded walking around campus knowing that whenever people looked at him it would be because he was Harry Potter, witness for supposed murderer Draco Malfoy.

It was with a great amount of reluctance that Harry quickly made his way to his classes that day. Sure enough people stared and some even went as far as pointing which Harry thought was rude and immature since they were, after all, in university. Harry was dreading Lupin's class the most since everyone there was attending the trials and had a firsthand view of what was going on.

When Harry walked into class he thought he had been early, but apparently everyone else had been earlier. All eyes were on him as he walked in and he looked straight ahead so he didn't have to see the looks that his classmates were giving him. He fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Lupin to walk in and begin class and thankfully he didn't have to wait long until the professor entered. The class was silent and so was Lupin. Like usual he placed his briefcase on the table and instead of saying anything about the case Lupin went into lecture mode. Harry let go a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he had been keeping in when Lupin had avoided the topic of the case. He dismissed class early and everyone except Harry shuffled out.

Harry walked up to where Lupin was putting away his notes stood there shifting from foot to foot.

"Um, Professor?"

"Harry! I didn't realize you were still here. What can I do for you?"

"Well," he began, looking down at the floor before looking up at the kind brown eyes of his professor. "I was just wondering why you didn't mention the case today. Is it because of me? I know that I can't personally discuss certain things, but I'm just surprised that you didn't talk about it at all."

Lupin turned back to the table to snap his briefcase shut before turning back to look at Harry. "I didn't want to discuss it at the moment because I wasn't sure how you felt about it, Harry. You know that when we talk about the trials after we've been to them we have discussions and I wasn't sure if you could handle what some of your classmates may say. I'm not saying that none of them will agree with you, but I'm not sure of their views. I encouraged you to go to Snape and see Mr. Malfoy and I still stick by my decision. You're doing the right thing Harry and I'm sure you realized that with every decision you make there may be some backlash."

"I know and thank you for not discussing the trial without talking to me first. I realize that this case is a big part of our class and it's necessary to talk about it. I – I think I can handle what they say. It's easier to tune out the reporters and what the papers say because I have a choice to not to listen, but it may be harder to hear what my classmates say."

"Harry, you always have a choice. If you feel like you need to leave class you may."

Harry nodded and shifted the books in his hands. "Thanks, Professor. You've been a great help through all this."

Lupin smiled and picked up his briefcase, leading them both to the door. "It's no problem, Harry. I'll see you next class." Harry nodded and turned away. His thoughts drifted to Draco and although it had only been a couple days since he had seen the man, he already missed him.

-

Harry was dreading his next class with Lupin. Although he said it was fine that they discussed the trial – because really, what choice did Harry have? – he was still nervous. This time Harry wasn't last to class which made him somewhat relieved, but only for the moment until the entire class and Lupin was there. Once again the class was silent until Lupin began to speak softly.

"I'm sure you were all quite surprised about the last trial and, with Harry's permission, we're going to discuss what exactly happened. Harry can't go into specifics about the trial, but I'm going to let us begin with his side of the story."

Harry felt his face flush and suddenly it became unbearably hot. He fidgeted in his seat and glanced around the room, but refused to look at any of the other student's faces.

"Um, well," he stuttered. "I certainly didn't lie on the stand and you all were there, so you know what happened. When we went to the hearing about the bails and how everyone pleaded I recognized Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, but I didn't expect Draco to be there. Like I said on the stand, Draco hadn't seen his family in years and from the few things he had said about them I figured he wasn't like his father. And he's not," he added, the words slightly rushed as he defended Draco. "I knew I had to come forward because I'm Draco's only chance. I know for a fact that he's not guilty. It's important for me and Draco to know that at least someone is on his side and believes in him."

Harry finally glanced around at his other classmates. Hermione was biting her lip and she looked like she might cry although Harry had no idea why. The others still looked curious, but he didn't see any signs of hatred or disgust toward him.

"Thank you, Harry," said Lupin. "Now if you would like to voice your opinions or what you thought about the trial you may, but please be respectful of Harry's choice."

Immediately Hermione Granger's hand shot in the air.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled at Harry kindly and Harry was pretty sure he saw a tear fall down her cheek. Girls. He would never understand their emotions.

"First I'd like to say that I support you Harry and your decision. When Sofia Beauchant first took the stand I was sure that Draco Malfoy was guilty, after all, she was there and saw it. After you took the stand and after reviewing my notes I definitely changed my mind. Do you all remember when Draco Malfoy was first brought in and he was denied bail? I remembered thinking it was strange that he was denied it, because, as solicitor Snape said, Draco Malfoy had no sort of criminal record. I thought it was most odd and then his father had many accusations and charges dropped against him, yet he was allowed bail? See, I even have it written in my notes with a question mark next to it." She pointed to her notebook and, although Harry couldn't see it clearly from where he was sitting he didn't doubt the girl.

"Yeah," spoke a boy, Dean Thomas, "I thought about that too. It's obvious that someone is lying. I'm not saying you are Harry, but it makes you wonder why exactly Sofia Beauchant would be then. You'd think that she would want to catch her father's murderer, not accuse someone wrongly."

"Perhaps she really did think Draco Malfoy did it," said Seamus Finnigan. "Both Malfoys look alike, especially with the blonde hair. She was probably in shock and it has been several years. She could have easily mixed it up."

The conversation continued for a few more minutes until Lupin interrupted them, commending them on their discussion. He went into lecture mode for a little bit, but towards the end of class he went back to the subject of the trials.

"Remember we meet again tomorrow and Harry will be with us since it's going to focus on Bellatrix Lestrange. We'll meet at seven-thirty, as usual." He dismissed class and Harry was able to slip out and avoid any conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

-

The next morning Harry was once again surrounded by reporters and cameras and, like Snape told him, he refused to speak to them and answer their questions.

"Damn!" exclaimed Seamus once they finally made it into the courthouse. "You sure are popular, Harry."

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered as they made their way upstairs to their seats.

"It's quite all right, Harry," interjected Professor Lupin. Harry just gave a nod, but said nothing more.

Bellatrix Lestrange's trial went by pretty quickly, well, Harry thought so at least compared to Draco's. It appeared that both Snape and Shacklebolt knew that Bellatrix was there that night and even Harry couldn't fault what Sofia Beauchant had said about that. Because Lestrange's went by so quickly Crabbe was brought in next and by the time that it was one o' clock Goyle's had come and gone also.

"Um Professor," said Harry as everyone around him moved to get up. "I'm going to wait around for a few minutes before I leave so I don't have to see the media. You all can go ahead if you want."

"I think we're just going to go to the café down the street if you'd like to meet us there for lunch since our train doesn't leave until three-thirty." Harry nodded and said his thanks and he continued to sit, watching the courtroom empty around him.

A few minutes later Harry made his way downstairs and he heard his name being called.

"Potter!"

Harry recognized the voice instantly and turned to see Severus Snape walking towards him.

"Hello," Harry greeted. Snape, in his usual fashion, ignored all pleasantries and immediately went to business.

"On Monday Lucius Malfoy's portion of the trial will begin. Listen carefully to what he says because it's crucial for Draco to prove that he was there that night." Harry nodded, but frowned.

"Aren't you defending Lucius Malfoy too?"

"I'm defending all of them, Potter. Good Lord are you a moron or not? I thought you knew all this!" said Snape with exasperation and a slight glare.

"Hey! I mean I thought you were defending them all, but that means if you try to prove Draco was innocent and he is proven that way then wouldn't Lucius be proven guilty? It's obvious one of the Malfoys was there and we both know it wasn't Draco." Snape's lips thinned and pursed at Harry's statement.

"Listen, Potter. I don't even know if I should be telling you this. I'm close to the Malfoy's and I – I know Lucius very well. He's not the same man he was when we were younger and I certainly know what he's done. Draco is my godson and I knew he was innocent before even you stepped into this picture. I am going to prove that to the jury, but by doing so I'm more than likely going to have to betray Lucius. Perhaps none of this will work out like I hope and Draco will be convicted of them."

Snape was Draco's godfather? Well, Harry certainly had no idea.

"If you know so much about Lucius and Draco why did you defend them when you could have been a good defense witness for Draco and a good witness for the prosecution for Lucius?"

Snape glared at him and narrowed his eyes. "It's not that simple, Potter. No one would have believed Draco or even have tried to whole-heartedly defend him. I was the only choice and by defending Draco I have to defend Lucius too."

"Oh," said Harry, not really knowing what to say after that.

"I must be going Potter." He nodded towards Harry and Harry just continued to stand there after he swept by.

It was as he turned to leave that he saw them. They were exiting a door to Harry's right further up. The man hadn't even glanced down his way and he began walking down the hall towards the courthouse doors. The lady on the other hand had looked both ways before beginning to walk and when she saw Harry she stood rooted still. Her grey eyes caught his and her face showed no emotions at all. Harry knew when they had met the first time she had no idea who he was or the fact that he was going to go visit her son in jail. He knew for a fact now that she knew exactly who he was, but Harry couldn't tell for the life of him what exactly was running through her mind. She didn't glare at him, she didn't smile at him or frown; she only looked.

Then she turned and the sound of her hurried steps clicking against the tiled floor was the only sound he could hear as he continued to stand there and look as Draco's parents left.

-

Harry sat on the last train of the evening going back to Cambridge. He had met with his class after lunch at the café where they discussed the trial. Lupin had been kind enough to cancel their next class, although he made sure to assign a seven page assessment paper of the trial so far. Harry had decided to take the last train going out to Cambridge and even though the other students looked at him curiously when he said he wasn't going to be going back with them, he had a knowing feeling that at least Lupin knew where he was going. He had gone to go visit Draco and they had talked about the trial for only a few minutes and then quickly changed subjects. Harry smiled as he remembered one part of their conversation.

"Do you still play?" Draco had asked.

"The violin you mean?" Draco nodded.

"Not so much. With school, especially these past couple of years, it's been hard. It reminded me too much of you and after you left I had put it away for a long time. It was kind of like when I lost my parents. I didn't play because it reminded me of them, only this time it reminded me of you."

"Oh," said Draco softly, looking down at the table as if he were embarrassed. He looked up at Harry and into his green eyes, an expression on his face that Harry couldn't quite read.

"Will you play for me again? Maybe you could play and record it for me. I have certain times of the day where I'm supervised so I can do activities like read. I mean, if you want to." A tinge of pink appeared on the blonde's cheeks and Harry thought it was adorable. One thing was for sure. Draco sure was more expressive, in subtle ways, than he had been all those years ago.

"Of course."

How could Harry say no? Besides, he didn't want to.

-

"For the record, please state your name."

"Lucius Orion Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the uncomfortable witness stand as poised as ever. He wore a mask of indifference and was wearing all black. Harry hadn't realized it, but he was glaring down at the elder Malfoy figure.

"Mr. Malfoy, where were you on the night of May 29, 1997?" asked Snape.

"I was at our chateau in Italy."

"So you were in no way or form in London that night?"

"No. I was out of the country, as I said before."

"No further questions."

Harry knew that Snape's questions were going to be limited. He knew that Snape wanted Kingsley to do all the damage and to try and corner Lucius.

"Was your wife with you that night Mr. Malfoy?"

"No," replied Lucius.

"And where was she that night?"

"At our home in Wiltshire."

"Do you have servants Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy scowled, but he wore a slight smirk. "Servants is such a low term, Mr. Shacklebolt. I have butlers and maids." Shacklebolt glared back at him.

"Do you have these butlers and maids at both your homes?"

"We always have them at our permanent residence in Wiltshire. Only when we ask them to doso do they go to our chateau."

"Were any there with you the night of May 29, 1997?"

"No. I was only staying for a few days so I didn't bother."

"So no one can confirm your alibi?"

Most normal defense solicitors would have objected at this comment, but Snape didn't. Harry looked at Lucius to see if he realized Snape should have objected, but his face was still blank.

"It's not a crime to be alone," was the elder Malfoy's response.

Kingsley pursed his lips and walked back to his table, perusing a few papers before walking back in front of his table.

"Mr. Malfoy you have been accused of several crimes in the past. Arson back in '84, breaking and entering in '85, '90, and '94, kidnapping in '96, and conspiracy to murder in '88 and '92. This is quite a list."

Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly at Kingsley but said nothing.

"It's been said that you are associated with the organization the Death Eaters, Mr. Malfoy. The Death Eaters have been associated with all of the crimes that you have been accused of in previous years and also this crime that you are currently on trial for. Are you part of the Death Eater organization?"

"Mr. Shacklebolt," said Lucius, his grey eyes glaring at Kinsley while he spoke coldly to him. "As you can see I was never convicted of any of those crimes. I work in Parliament so naturally I associate with many people who could quite possibly be Death Eaters. People are entitled to their own opinions. And no, I'm not a Death Eater."

Harry knew that man was lying and Kingsley looked furious at Lucius.

"No further questions," spat Kingsley and he went to sit back down.

Judge Bones dismissed everyone a few minutes later and Harry quickly left the balcony to go find Snape. He had to wait about ten minutes before Snape came billowing out of one of the side doors.

"Potter," he said with a nod in acknowledgement.

"You, Shacklebolt, and probably a majority of the courtroom know he's lying," Harry said as both men began to walk together. Harry knew Snape realized he was talking about Lucius.

"Of course."

"Well the jury has to believe someone. They're either going to believe what I say about Draco or Sofia Beauchant and Lucius. How can they be convinced to believe what I have to say? Even if Draco does go on the stand that doesn't guarantee the fact that they're going to believe us."

"Yes, it is a she said-he said thing Potter. Hopefully when Draco goes on the stand he can vouch for his father's previous erratic behavior. Look Potter, I'll talk to you later. I need to find Shacklebolt."

"But-," Harry began, but Snape was already walking away, ignoring Harry and not looking back.

-

Kingsley Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes and glared at the man across from him.

"Let me get this straight Snape. You are saying you want me to question Draco Malfoy about his past and ask him about Lucius Malfoy, trying to convince the jury that Lucius Malfoy is part of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Then you want me to try and find any information I can to prove that Lucius Malfoy was there that night and committed the murders?"

"Yes."

"Snape, this screws up my entire case! Sofia Beauchant is my star witness and you are saying she is lying!"

Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead. He glanced around the parking lot to make sure no one else was around.

"I know that, Shacklebolt, but really, look at Draco's past. He's never been accused of any sort of crime and he moved out of his house when he was seventeen. He hasn't seen his parents since then until this case. I can vouch for that. If you could just look into it Kingsley then you can pin everything on Lucius and we can all be happy."

Kingsley looked at Snape and didn't say anything for a few moments."

"And if I find absolutely nothing on Lucius Malfoy?"

"Then continue putting the blame on Draco. I'll try to convince them either way that he's innocent, because he is. If it consoles you at all I'll research into Lucius also and if I find anything I'll hand the evidence to you."

"Why exactly are you trying to sabotage your own client?"

Snape glanced away, not looking at Kingsley. He looked at the grey sky, sure that it was going to begin snowing any day now.

"I've known the Malfoys for a long time. I'm their family solicitor and I must defend them, but Lucius has had this coming to him for a long time now. It's not fair that he's putting the blame on Draco just because Draco did not choose to follow in his path."

Neither men looked at each other nor did they say anything for a while. Snape heard Kingsley sigh and saw the prosecutor rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'll see what I can find," he finally said.

Inwardly Snape was sighing in relief, but he only gave a nod. Hopefully they could both win in the end.

-

Draco leaned back in his chair and looked at the CD player. He knew that someone was watching him through the glass window on the other side, even if he couldn't see him. He pushed play and for a moment all he heard was silence until the violin softly began to play. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward, arms crossed on top of the table. He laid his head on his arms and continued to listen for the next thirty minutes until there was silence one more and then a click.

-

Snape had informed Harry that only when the cases against Avery, Nott, McNair, and numerous other Death Eaters were made then Judge Bones would go back to Draco to allow him to go on the stand. He also told Harry that he and Shacklebolt were investigating more into Lucius Malfoy.

Christmas was quickly approaching and Harry was thankful that the semester was almost over with. Due to the fact that the trial was still ongoing Lupin decided to continue the class into next semester. Harry was debating on whether or not to only take Lupin's class because the trial had been taking a toll on his grades. Snape had even offered to let him stay at his flat if he decided to take the semester off. He had discussed the idea with Lupin after class one day and asked for his opinion.

"I wouldn't blame you for taking the semester off. This trial is emotional and I know that you are a central part to it. You can always come back to law school."

"I'd still like to participate in the class," Harry said. Lupin smiled at him, tucking his scarf into his coat.

"That's really not necessary, Harry. You'll be missed greatly, but you can always take another one of my classes. You should take up on Severus' offer because he most certainly won't offer it again." Harry grinned at the man and he smiled back. Harry continued to walk with Lupin outside. Snow was falling and there was a blanket of it covering the ground. "You should focus on you next semester," Lupin continued. "I'm sure Draco will need you no matter what happens."

Harry's face filled with heat at the mention of Draco's name and he nodded. "Thanks, Professor. I really appreciate it and I think I will take up Snape on his offer. I hope I can meet with you and the class sometime in London when you come to visit."

"Of course. We'd be more than happy to see you."

The two men stopped walking before turning to depart ways.

"Happy holidays, Professor."

"You too, Harry. Take care."

Harry gave a nod and turned to walk back to his apartment. It looked like he had some packing to do over the next few days.

-

When Draco walked into the room he smiled brightly at Harry.

"Hi," Draco said. "I didn't expect you to be here since it's Christmas Eve."

Harry smiled back and leaned forward in his chair. He noticed Phil wasn't on duty tonight, a first, and an elderly man was watching over him. Well, more like he was sitting in a chair, head fallen forward with his eyes closed. Harry took the opportunity and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco looked behind him and grinned before looking back at Harry.

"I had to visit you, it's the hols. I'm going to Sirius' tomorrow, but I'll be back a few days later. Oh, I have a present for you, but I had to leave it when I checked in. I guess they had to look over it or something."

Draco rolled his eyes at this. It really didn't surprise him, especially since he was still in maximum security. "It's fine. You really didn't need to get me anything anyway."

Harry scoffed at him. "Of course I did. Just because you're here doesn't mean you don't deserve a present."

Draco gave a sharp, bitter laugh and leaned back in his chair. "Believe me, you're the only one who thinks that. Maybe Severus, but he's a Scrooge this time of year."

"And that's different from any other time of the year?" Draco laughed and Harry thought it sounded beautiful.

"Very true."

"I'm staying in London from now on. Well until the trial is over at least and you're free."

Draco was speechless and the only reaction he had was his eyes widened a bit. Harry nervously rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Harry, you really don't have to. You should be at school, not sitting in a jail talking to me. And what if I'm never free?"

"Then I'll keep fighting for you until you are. We're going to win this, Draco. Snape and Shacklebolt are actually working together to try and find something to prove your father committed the murders. If they can't find anything then things will continue how they are, but I'm going to try and help Snape as much as I can. I'll be closer to you, too."

Draco bit his lip and looked away for a moment. He didn't cry and he didn't plan on it now. He didn't cry when he was arrested or when he was denied bail. He didn't cry when he was forced to live in the hell he was in now.

"I don't know what to say. I never expected any of this to happen. For you to show up, to help me." Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Just accept it."

Draco could only nod.

"Draco, when you get out of here if you want, you can, well," Harry paused and ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh with a whooshing noise. "You can live with me. I mean I'll still be in Cambridge and this is all if you want. I don't know if you have a place to go back to or what. Hell, you may want to live with Snape. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Draco smiled and nodded yes. "You're so optimistic about this, you know? But I promise, if I do get out of here I'll live with you. You don't need to help me get back up on my feet, Harry. You have your own life."

Harry took Draco's hands back in his and squeezed them, shaking his head. "You don't get it do you? You _are_ my life, Draco. I want you to be part of it even after all this, if you want that too."

Draco's heart was beating wildly and he felt a fluttering feeling rise in his chest. His vision was becoming blurry from the tears in his eyes and he looked up at Harry, the messy black hair and golden skin blurred, but still beautiful. Harry pulled his hands away and moved them to Draco's cheeks, wiping away the wet track that Draco didn't realize was there.

"I love you, Draco. I always have, even after all these years. Yeah, maybe it was repressed until I saw you again, but I love you even more now. You don't have to say it back, but just know I'm here."

Draco wiped away the rest of his silent tears and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. "I do love you too, Harry. You're too good for me."

Harry laughed. "No, I'm not." Draco smiled back and looked at the clock. It was ten til eight. Harry looked to where Draco was glancing at the clock.

"I guess I should get going." Both of them stood and Harry noticed that the elderly man was bent over in his chair, softly snoring.

Harry moved so that he was standing close to Draco and he lightly touched his arm. He hadn't been so close the man in years and it was exhilarating. He looked down at Draco and saw the blonde's grey eyes staring at him.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Draco nodded yes, his eyelashes fluttering and that was all Harry needed. He leaned forward and down slightly and then pressed his lips to Draco's. It was soft and light and when Harry pulled back he looked at Draco's red cheeks, his eyes still closed. He kissed him again; this time open mouth and Draco readily accepted the kiss with an open mouth. Slowly Harry's tongue found Draco's and he was pretty sure that kissing Draco was heaven. As long as he could continue doing this he would be content.

It was over too fast, but they both knew that Harry needed to leave and soon enough someone would find them.

Harry gripped Draco's arms and leant his forehead against the blonde's.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered and then he kissed Draco's lips quickly. He smiled at the blonde and left the room.

Draco was pretty sure that this had been the best Christmas present ever, even if it was in a jail.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

-

Christmas with Sirius had been somewhat tense since he hadn't seen the man since before the trial started. Sirius had been shocked by everything and when Harry told him his feelings about Draco he reluctantly accepted it, but he said nothing more about the subject.

Snape lived in a mid-sized townhouse in Kensington. It was surprisingly bright, with white washed walls and various paintings, books, and other decorative pieces.

"You know I really appreciate this. I can pay you rent if you'd like." Snape scowled at him.

"Don't be absurd, Potter. Your room is up this way."

The room was somewhat small, with a desk next to the door, a closet, dresser, and a small bed. Harry had thanked the man once more and began to put his things away.

Over the next week and a half Harry had tried to help Snape find what they could about Lucius Malfoy and the man had even gone to Wiltshire for a day to 'visit.'

Harry had returned not long from visiting Draco and he was upstairs taking off his many layers of clothes before wanting to get something from the kitchen. When he was coming down the stairs he heard voices, one was Snape and the other a distinctly feminine voice that Harry hadn't heard in quite some time.

"I can't, Severus. You don't understand the consequences."

"Don't be ridiculous, Narcissa. Draco escaped and so can you."

"Look at him now! He's in jail for _murder_! You know for a fact what would happen if I did go on the stand. They'll come after me next for betraying them."

Harry was somewhat confused at this point of what exactly Snape and Narcissa Malfoy were discussing. Was Draco's mother a Death Eater?

"Draco's testimony will be beneficial for him, but yours will be even better."

"What if you and Shacklebolt can't find anything against Lucius?" Narcissa's voice was cold and harsh. "I'd have gone on the stand for nothing. He'll kill me or one of them will. I can't betray him, Severus. Not like that."

Harry heard Snape sigh and then it was silent for a moment.

"We both know what really happened, Narcissa."

"Of course we do," she snapped. "It hurts me as a mother to see my only son in jail. I may not have been the perfect mother, but I love Draco. In Lucius' eyes Draco failed him when he left home. Draco thought he could escape, but he should have known better. Lucius would come after him eventually in one way or another and he has. I know Draco is innocent and so do you, but what you're asking me to do…I can't. I'm sorry."

Harry knew that he didn't like Lucius Malfoy from what he had heard from Draco five years ago and from the trial now. He didn't realize how much he disliked the man until now.

"Please stay," Snape said quickly. "I won't ask you to go on the stand, but please stay so we can discuss another alternative. You know I'm close to Lucius, but he's never been entirely trustful of me. Any information you have that I could possibly use against him would be helpful. I won't disclose that it was you who helped me. You'll be safe. I need your help, Narcissa."

There was silence once more and Harry knew he should leave, that he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it, especially when it came to Draco.

"All right," was the quiet reply.

"Thank you." Harry could hear the relief in Snape's voice. "How about a glass of wine?"

"That sounds lovely." Harry heard movement and he knew he needed to move.

"Shit," he muttered, but just as he was walking away he heard the close approaching footsteps and knew it was too late.

"Harry." His name was said slowly and not harshly which surprised Harry, coming from Snape. Harry closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Damn. Reluctantly he turned and put on a smile that was obviously forced.  
"Hi," he said.

Both Snape and Narcissa Malfoy's faces were blank in expression. Harry wondered how they all were able to do that.

"Severus, Mrs. Malfoy."

Snape's eyes widened and he glanced between Harry and Narcissa.

"Wait," he said, "you two know each other?" Narcissa Malfoy was still looking at Harry and she made no sort of movement that said she was going to answer him.

"Know would mean that we've had a conversation where we, erm, _knowingly_ knew each other."

Snape glared at him. "Stop playing word games, Potter."

"We've met once before," he stated, rubbing the nape of his neck. "The first time I went to go visit Draco at the jail. We were both standing outside the building. I knew who she was because Draco had shown me a picture once before. She didn't know me at the time."

"I see," Snape said slowly.

They continued to stand in the front hallway staring at one another for a few moments until Snape realized what was occurring and he attempted a fake smile. A first Harry was sure.

"Let's move this conversation, shall we? I'll open a bottle of wine." Harry stood to the side and let Snape and Narcissa pass by him. Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow while Narcissa didn't even give him a passing glance. Harry reluctantly followed them and when he entered he saw Snape opening a bottle of white wine. Narcissa was pretending to be interested in something outside as she peered over the sink and out the window.

"Nacissa," said Snape and the woman turned to him to see him holding her glass. She smiled politely at him and took the glass.

"Thank you, Severus."

"We can sit in the front room, if that's all right with you?" She nodded at him and quickly moved out of the room. Harry let out a sigh of relief when she left. Snape turned to him quickly, eyes narrowed.

"So you didn't find it important to make a point that you've met Draco's mother before?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the man. "I told you, she didn't know who I was and I only knew her from a picture. I wasn't going to say, oh by the way I know you because your son and I had a relationship five years ago and now I'm visiting him for the first time in jail. She just started talking to me! She didn't go into the jail and besides, I didn't even tell Draco we met. I will now, but I don't see what the big deal is."

"It would have been nice to know that you at least met the woman before this – this encounter! She obviously knew who you were from the trial, but I would have preferred to have done the introduction…differently." Snape was pouring himself a scotch and Harry moved towards the refrigerator to get a beer.

"I saw her one day after one of the trials. She stopped and looked at me, but we didn't say anything. She knows who I am all right."

Snape pursed his lips before taking a long sip from his drink and then re-pouring more scotch.

"Well at least now you can properly explain yourself to her."

With that Snape swept out of the room. Harry clutched the beer that hung down by his side.

"Fuck," he mumbled before reluctantly going into the front room. Snape was sitting on the far left end of the sofa while Narcissa sat on the other side. Harry sat across from them in one of the dark red velvet armchairs.

"Narcissa, I want to properly introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." Snape eyed the both of them warily as Harry and Narcissa both stood to shake hands. They both smiled politely at each other.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter," she murmured. They both settled back into their seats and Snape began to speak again.

"I'm sure it was quite a surprise to find out about Draco and Harry's…relationship, but Harry has been kind enough to offer any sort of assistance to help out Draco. He even took off this upcoming semester at law school to assist me."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Potter. Lucius and I appreciate what you are doing to help Draco."

They all knew the part about Lucius was a lie, but nobody said anything.

"I truly believe with Harry's help Draco will be let free of any charge," Snape continued. "Mrs. Malfoy," Harry interrupted. She looked directly at Harry, a mask of no emotion on her face, but Harry knew she was listening intently. Snape immediately went quiet. "I don't know what you think of me and if you hate me, so be it, but Draco means everything to me. He doesn't deserve this and I think you know it."

No one said anything and Narcissa looked down at her glass. When she looked up again her eyes were glazed over with tears.

"H-how is he? Draco."

Harry was surprised at the question and at the fact that she was addressing him and not Snape since she knew Snape visited Draco occasionally.

Harry finally found his voice to reply to her and answered honestly. "He's doing well considering everything. Perhaps you should visit him."

"I haven't seen him in so long. I couldn't possibly do it. You saw me."

"I think you could," Harry said softly. "Snape or I could go with you. For reassurance. You and Draco should probably talk."

"Perhaps next time I'm in town," she replied quietly. Harry nodded and after a short while longer he excused himself.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of Narcissa Malfoy, especially after overhearing her conversation with Snape. He knew she wasn't like Lucius, that's for sure, but she definitely knew more than she was letting anyone know.

-

"I need to tell you something and I hope you won't be mad at me."

Draco had paled visibly and his shoulders tensed up in anticipation. Harry saw his mask of indifference being slipped on and he bit his lip.

"Remember when I found that photo of your parents when I was packing for that weekend vacation?" Draco nodded. "Well the first time I came to the jail I stood outside before coming in and then a lady came up next to me. I knew she was your mother from the picture, but she didn't know me because at the time I wasn't known as a witness yet. Anyway she told me her son was in here, but she hadn't seen him in years and she couldn't go in. She left and then, yeah. Yesterday she was over at Snape's and we met. She wants you to get out Draco, but she's not willing to put herself at risk by revealing things about Lucius. I think she'd like to come visit you."

Draco was now slumped back in his chair, but he said nothing. Harry ran his hand through his hair and leaned forward towards the blonde.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I saw her before. I mean it was the first time I saw you in five years and it's not like she knew who I was - "

"It's fine, Harry," Draco interrupted calmly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't know how I feel about her visiting. She hasn't seen me in fifteen years, well, you know what I mean. We haven't talked for that long."

"If you want, Snape and I can be with you too. Neither of us would mind."

"You'd do that for me?"

Harry smiled at Draco. "Of course. I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Draco smiled and felt the urge to touch Harry, but unfortunately Phil was back and since they were the only ones in the room at the moment he was watching them like a hawk.

"I love you too. I suppose she can come then, but I'd like it if you came and not Severus."

Harry nodded.

"Of course I'll come."

-

"I'm not quite sure if I can do this," the woman said in a half whisper.

"You'll be fine," Harry assured Narcissa Malfoy as they stood outside the doors the led to the prison. "It's not like he can kill you," he added as a joke. She merely turned her head and raised an eyebrow. Harry promptly shut up and didn't say anything else. When she sighed and stepped forward towards the doors Harry followed her.

Narcissa looked around warily as she eyed the plastic chairs, the long concrete wall, and the visitor's desk. Harry walked up to the desk to check them in and motioned for Narcissa to come over so she could sign in. They waited in the plastic chairs for a few minutes later until Phil came over to get them. Because it was so early in the day there were no other visitors and when Phil let them into the visitor's room Harry took the usual table Draco he sat at. Harry sat in a chair, pulling up an extra one for Narcissa. She sat down next to him, her body tense and stiff. Harry didn't say anything else to try and reassure her and they waited in silence.

When the door opened and Draco walked in Harry heard Narcissa take a deep breath. Draco walked over and sat down from across from them, his face blank.

"Harry," he said in greeting, his voice somewhat even. "Mother." When Narcissa didn't say anything Harry looked between both mother and son, feeling somewhat awkward.

"I can leave if you want," Harry began. "If you need time to privately talk."

Draco looked at him and smiled. "I know I asked you to come too, but maybe it is best if we talk alone," the blonde said.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I'll see you soon." Harry got up and when he was at the door he took one last glance at the two blondes, neither of them speaking to each other quite yet, and then Harry turned and left.

-

A half an hour later Narcissa came out and when she and Harry drove back to Snape's it was in complete silence. Harry didn't ask what she had talked about with Draco and even in his visits to see Draco afterwards he never mentioned it and neither did Draco.

It was only a few days after the New Year and Harry was cleaning the dishes after dinner when he stopped suddenly and turned to Snape who was reading over the newspaper.

"I think you should appeal to the court and ask that Draco be released on bail. After this new evidence it's not fair that he's in jail and his father isn't."

Snape set his paper down and looked at Harry. "I'm not sure Bones would go for it. Things like this rarely happen, Harry, and bail would be extremely high I'm sure."

"I have money," Harry said. "My parents left me plenty and if I need to I can ask Sirius for some. He'd be willing to lend me some."

Snape stared at Harry for a couple minutes in silence before picking up his paper once more.

"I'll see what I can do."

-

"Get up, Malfoy. You're going into court. Here are your clothes."

Draco stared at Phil as he threw a bag at Draco that held a new suit in it. When his mother visited she promised to send a new suit and inside was a black jacket, pants, white shirt, and grey tie.

"But there is not a trial today," Draco said, still sitting on his bench and staring at Phil.

"Look Malfoy, I just do what I'm told. Now get dressed." Draco narrowed his eyes at the man and he began to pull off his jail suit and dressed into the new clothes he had. He didn't understand when he was escorted out of the jail and to the courthouse where he found there were no reporters.

When he walked into the courtroom he found only Shacklebolt, Snape, and Harry there. Harry was sitting behind Snape and when he saw Draco being walked in he grinned at him. Draco was so confused he didn't smile back, but Harry still kept grinning.

Judge Bones walked in and sat down at her seat.

"Counselors it appears we have an appeal on Draco Malfoy's bail. Due to circumstances that can now be seen as unfair, and do excuse me for that, bail for Draco Malfoy will be set at 500,000 pounds, the same as his father. Court is dismissed and I will see you all on Thursday."

Just like that it was over in less than a minute and the judge walked out. Draco stood in shock until Harry grasped his arm, causing him to turn. He was smiling brilliantly at Draco and reached over the divider to hug him.

"Isn't Snape brilliant?" he said. "Now all we have to do is go and post your bail and you're free! Well, you know what I mean," he added sheepishly. Draco stood gaping at Harry and Harry's smile changed to concern, his eyes frowning.

"Draco, are you ok?"

Draco nodded.

"Stop gaping, Draco, it's unbecoming of you," said Snape. "And thank Potter for all this. It was his idea."

"B-but I don't have all that money! And there's no way mother is going to pay for it. Father is going to be furious," Draco finally answered. Harry grasped Draco's hand, making Draco look into the green eyes that he loved.

"Don't worry, Draco. I have money."

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry. I can't ask that of you."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "So you want to stay in that jail?" Draco was so overwhelmed he sat back down.

"I don't know how to thank you. I promise I'll pay you back."

Harry laughed and tugged on the hand he was still holding. "Draco, it's fine. Now let's go so I can take you back to Snape's house." Draco heard the suggestiveness in Harry's voice and he blushed, feeling like he was a teenager all over again. Snape snorted and Draco's heart felt light for the first time in months.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: This is the last chapter! There is a short epilogue at the end of it also. Please review and if anyone has a better summary for the story than what I have posted please feel free to share it with me. Thanks for reading.

-

Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly as they walked down the street in London. Both had made sure that they had worn hats to cover their heads, and also it was rather cold. It had been a week since Draco had been released and since then Draco had been staying at Snape's house. The press had somehow gotten a hold of the fact that Draco had been released from prison, but thankfully the press had not known where exactly Draco had gone to.

Today was their first outing since Draco's release. He and Harry had stayed at Snape's for the first week to shy away from the press and to get intimately reacquainted with one another. Harry decided that they would be ice skating and thankfully the rink wasn't too terribly crowded.

"I haven't skated in years, Harry!" Draco whined as Harry dragged Draco towards the rink, both of them wobbling as they walked crookedly on their skates.

"Well either have I so we can both fall on our bums together." Harry looked back at Draco and grinned at him.

"I suppose," Draco grumbled.

Once they were on the ice Draco insisted that they stayed by the wall so they could hold on in case they fell. They did this several times until Harry pulled Draco away towards the middle. Sure enough after only a few minutes Draco fell. His eyes widened and his mouth was in the shape of a slight 'oh'. Harry thought he would start complaining, but instead the blonde laughed and lay back on the ice.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry.

Draco's laughs subsided and Harry helped him up.

"I feel wonderful." Draco moved closer to Harry so that they were almost touching. "I love you," he murmured.

Harry gave him a soft kiss on his lips and leaned back to look into the blonde's grey eyes. "I love you too."

-

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, turning to the blonde. He scratched the nape of his neck in nervousness as he watched Draco, who seemed even paler than normal. Draco's only response was a nod.

"They can't get you. Snape will make sure they don't get too close. And I'll be there." Harry smiled in encouragement and Draco smiled back.

"Okay," he finally said quietly.

Harry glanced out of the car where he could already see reporters waiting. Today was the last day of the trial where the other supposed Death Eaters would be on trial. It was also the first day since Draco was released under bail and they knew that now the press would get wind of it. Since Harry's class ended he still had sat with Lupin's class during the trials, but today he would sit on the main floor with Draco, one row behind Snape.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked. Harry looked at Draco one last time to see a determined look on the blonde's face and he nodded. Harry got out of the car and held the door open for Draco.

Once Draco was out of the car Harry grabbed his hand and held on tightly as they began to make their way to the courthouse. When the press saw them they surrounded the three men, shouting questions to which Snape replied 'no comment', the typical solicitor answer. It was even hard for Snape to get them through due to all the surrounding media so Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder, ignoring the comments being shouted at them.

"How did Draco Malfoy get released from jail?"

"Mr. Potter, are you and Draco Malfoy in a relationship?"

They finally made their way inside and Snape went off. Harry and Draco made their way inside the crowded courtroom and took a seat, ignoring the stares and whispers. Harry glanced to the other side of the room and saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa was looking straight ahead, but Harry knew she was aware of their presence. Lucius was glaring at both men and when he caught Harry looking he turned his head sharply.

The proceedings didn't last too terribly long and soon they were back at Snape's.

-

Later that night Draco sat in the bathtub, his knees underneath his chin with his arms wrapped around him. Harry sat across from him, leaning back against the tub, knees slightly bent.

"What if I have to go back?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry knew what he meant and he didn't want to think about it. Having Draco here with him was amazing and he couldn't find words to describe how elated he felt.

"I won't leave you," Harry replied. He knew it was a possibility that Draco could go back; they both did. "And we'll appeal the case. Just know I'm not going to leave you, Draco. Even if I have to marry you in a jail, I would."

At this statement Draco looked up, grey eyes piercing Harry's green ones.

"You mean that? You'd want to marry me? After everything we've been through?"

Harry nodded as he scooted closer towards Draco. He placed his hand on Draco's knee, rubbing it gently.

"Of course. If you ever wanted to. I mean, I know we haven't really been together for very long, even all those years ago, but we both had feelings for each other then and we still do now. I love you, Draco. You being in jail definitely won't stop that."

Draco opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He opened it once more and Harry laughed. Finally, with a smile, he was able to speak.

"I'd love to marry you and I love you too. More than anything."

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry softly, his hands pulling Harry's head closer. Harry maneuvered his body so he was on his knees and he kissed Draco back, his hand going lower to grasp Draco's cock. When Draco gasped Harry grinned at him.

"I think it's time to dry off and move to the bedroom, don't you?"

"Yes," Draco answered breathily and with that they both moved quickly out of the bathtub and into the bedroom.

-

"Listen Snape," began Kingsley Shacklebolt. It had been a week since the ending trial of the last Death Eater. Both men had just finished meeting with Judge Bones and neither were too happy with what she had to say. "You heard what Bones said. We have a week to bring up anything else we need to and after that the jury makes their decision. I haven't found anything on Lucius Malfoy and I've been looking."

Snape sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. This case was nothing like anything else he had ever worked on and it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I know. I've tried to persuade Narcissa Malfoy to help, but she's scared of Lucius. If we don't find anything within the next three days I'll notify Bones to put Draco on the stand and that's all we can do. I do appreciate what you've done though Kingsley."

Kingsley's mouth was a firm line and he only nodded at Snape before leaving. Now it was back to more research.

-

The phone rang and after a few rings, Snape rolled his eyes. It figured that the other two men currently living in his home wouldn't answer it. They were probably too busy canoodling or some other such nonsense.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Severus," drawled Narcissa Malfoy on the other line. "How are you?"

"Stressed and busy," replied Snape. He was irritated with the woman since she had been no help whatsoever with the case and he did not have time to chat idly.

"Oh that's too bad. Lucius and I would love to have you over for dinner at the manor one evening once the case is over."

Snape gritted his teeth at the women's nonsensical chatting. "Wonderful, Narcissa, but really, I must be going."

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. She paused and, as if in thought, she asked, "Have you had anything interesting come in the mail lately, Severus?"

Snape frowned at the question, pausing himself to think. "No. Why?"

"I've found some interesting things coming through the mail lately. Really, you must look at it more closely, but I'll let you go. Good evening, Severus."

Snape heard the click of the receiver on the other end and then the line went dead. He still clasped the phone to his ear for a few moments after she had hung up.

Really, he did not understand that woman sometimes.

-

On the third day Snape was resigned to the fact that neither he nor Kingsley Shacklebolt were going to find anything else on Lucius Malfoy and that Draco would have to testify to reiterate the fact that he didn't commit the crimes. At breakfast that morning both Harry and Draco eyed him warily, clearly seeing that he was testy and not in a good mood.

"I would ask how you are, but I already know the answer," said Harry. Snape glared at him.

"It would help us greatly if your mother could be of some help," Snape said, addressing Draco. "Unfortunately she's not willing to go against your father in such a public way such as testifying. She did call me the other night though. She said the strangest thing, about checking my mail."

Draco shrugged as he cupped his mug of steaming coffee. He and Harry were leaning against the counter, facing Snape who was sitting at the table.

"She used to always talk to me in riddles when I was younger. I hated it, but she thought it made me more intelligent, logical, so she used to say." Both men left the kitchen shortly after, leaving Snape to think about Narcissa Malfoy's words.

-

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office chair, preparing questions to ask Draco Malfoy for when he went on the stand. He and Snape hadn't been able to find anything else on Lucius Malfoy so the only thing left was to question Draco Malfoy and then let the jury make their decision.

"Shacklebolt, it's Snape." Kingsley sat up a little in his chair at the urgency in Snape's voice. "Get a warrant to search Lucius Malfoy. I already have one processing for Sofia Beauchant."

"What?" asked Kingsley sharply. "Why?" Kingsley could practically feel the smirk across the phone when Snape replied.

"I believe I've discovered something."

-

Snape knew Judge Bones was probably furious with him since he had to ask that he was allowed an extended week because he was investigating things further. Judge Bones told him this would be the last time on this case he was allowed an extension and he was positive he wouldn't need another one.

When he discovered them he knew he hit the jackpot. Of course this threw things off, but really, neither he nor Kingsley were complaining. Now all he had to do was fly back to the UK, meet with Kingsley and Judge Bones and things would be on their way. It was exactly as he was hoping for.

-

They were once again in the car on their way to the courthouse. Harry hadn't been expecting a trial and either had Draco since they knew that Snape had gotten it delayed an extra week. There were only a couple of reporters at the courthouse, but for once they were not surrounding them, instead they were covering another case. When they walked into the courtroom on one side sat Narcissa Malfoy and a few other supposed Death Eater families. Other than that the room was empty.

Snape and Shacklebolt walked in, resuming their posts behind their tables. Moments later Judge Bones followed suit and sat down.

"Well," she announced. "It appears we have quite the turn of events here which calls for re-evaluation of some witnesses. We'll start with your witness, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Draco turned his head slightly and leaned towards Harry, whispering in his ear. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Harry shook his head. "I've no clue." They turned their attention back to Shacklebolt who was standing and announcing his witness.

"The prosecution calls Sofia Beauchant to the stand." Harry and Draco glanced at each other before looking to where the bailiff was bringing in Sofia Beauchant.

The young woman had not once attended another trial after she first took the stand. She still appeared the same even after a couple months. Her hair was straight and she wore a cream knee length skirt and cream sweater with a stylish gold broach at the top. She smiled politely at Kingsley although the man did not smile back at her.

"Ms. Beauchant, you were at Parliament on the night of May 29, 1997, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are positive that you saw Draco Malfoy and not Lucius Malfoy pull the trigger?"

Sofia nodded her head firmly. "I'm positive."

"No further questions."

The room was silent as Kingsley made his way back to his seat and Snape rose. He looked too smug for his own good and Harry had a feeling that something major was going to happen by the man's expression.

"Do you write letters, Ms. Beauchant?"

The question caught Sofia off guard and she frowned at Snape.

"Not usually. I find other means of communication faster."

"Of course," Snape said, not quite able to hold back a sneer. "But you have before, yes?"

"Yes."

"Had you met the Malfoys before May 29, 1997?"

Sofia's eyes flickered towards where Narcissa Malfoy sat.

"I had met them maybe six months before hand. Well I had met Lucius and Narcissa. Mr. Malfoy works with Parliament and there was a dinner party held one evening at our house in France. The Malfoys attended."

"So you've never met Draco Malfoy before?"

Sofia shook her head and replied with a 'no.'

Snape gave a nod while walking slowly in front of where the witness sat.

"You had contact with Lucius Malfoy after that though, correct?"

Sofia's eyes widened slightly, but she shook her head.

"No."

Snape paused and stopped walking, looking 'surprised' at her words.

"Really?" He walked back towards his table and produced several pieces of paper. He handed one over to Sofia. "Ms. Beauchant, if you could please read the highlighted parts out loud for the court."

Sofia glanced over the letter and paled visibly, but said nothing.

"Ms. Beauchant," said Snape. She glanced up and then looked back down at the letter.

"December 3rd, 1996," she began, her voice somewhat shaky. "Dear Mr. Malfoy. I've thought about your proposition into joining the Death Eater organization. I'm willing to travel to London over my holiday break, which begins December 17th, to meet with you and several other members. I've already told my parents I'm staying at school over the holidays so there should be no trouble. I can't wait until I meet with you and can officially begin doing things for this wonderful organization. Sincerely, Sofia Beauchant."

During the process of reading the letter Harry's mouth had dropped open and he heard Draco gasp. This was totally unexpected.

"Ms. Beauchant, from this letter it appears that you planned to become a Death Eater?"

"Yes," she began, "but I -," She was cut off by Snape.

"Here is another letter," he said, producing another sheet of paper for her to read. "Please read the highlighted areas."

She never looked up at Snape or anyone else as she read the letter. "January 2nd, 1997. Dear Lucius. Thank you for showing to me how blind I was of our society and introducing me to the Death Eaters. I'm proud that I'm actually part of the organization, even if only you, Bellatrix, and Tom know of it. I promise to uphold my part by informing you all of everything I know from my father. As I said, he is part of Louis Champlain's campaign team and I'll be sure to keep you all updated on that. Sincerely, Sofia."

Snape didn't bother to ask any questions, but merely handed her another sheet of paper. "Once again, read the highlight parts," he instructed. Sofia looked up finally, tears in her eyes, but she said nothing. "March 27th, 1997. Lucius. I know you and Tom need me to find you and some of the other Death Eaters a way into Parliament when Louis Champlain will be there alone. I'm not sure if this is possible since he is always surrounded by people with the upcoming election. I fear that if we were to follow through with the murder then others will have to go down with him. Sincerely, Sofia."

Snape handed her another letter and without any instruction she read.

"May 8th, 1997. Dearest Lucius. Champlain's election team is meeting at the end of the month on May 30th. The meeting will be in the evening when Parliament is nearly empty. This will be the best time for us to go through with it. Love, Sofia. May 16th, 1997. Dearest Lucius. Framing Draco will be an excellent idea if it comes down to someone being caught. I'll be sure to be there to witness it and if I need to I'll say Draco did it. I would never want you to get caught. I have faith in you and the other Death Eaters that this will go smoothly and please don't worry about me. I know what I was getting myself into when I said my father was going to be there that night. I realize the consequences and I know I have to make sacrifices for the organization and this is one of them. It's worth it though. With all my love, Sofia."

Snape raised his eyebrows at the now sobbing girl.

"It appears, Ms. Beauchant, that you and Mr. Lucius Malfoy framed Draco Malfoy and had the murders all planned out." Sofia continued to sob, her shoulders shaking and her hands covering her eyes.

"Ms. Beauchant, answer the question," ordered Madame Bones.

With one last wracking sob she looked up at Snape, her face red with tears. "Yes. Yes, we planned it and framed Draco Malfoy."

-

Harry and Draco sat in shock and when Draco glanced over at the other family members of the Death Eaters some appeared shocked, while others had impassive looks on their faces. Sofia Beauchant was quickly escorted out, her sobs still echoing through the room. Lucius Malfoy was brought into the courtroom and put up on the stand.

Snape stood and said "No questions Your Honor," and then sat back down.

Lucius had a blank expression on his face and Harry wondered if he realized the turn of events that had just occurred.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you still stand by your story that you first gave?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yes."

The glee on Shacklebolt's face was evident, but Lucius didn't react to it. Kingsley had walked back to his table and retrieved several pieces of paper, just like Snape had.

"Please read the highlighted parts, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius raised his eyebrows and then began to read. "November 28th, 1996. Dear Miss Beauchant. I was delighted in our intellectual discussion we had at your family's dinner party last weekend and I wanted to follow up on our conversation. Our great leader would love to meet you since I have talked about you highly with him. If -," at this Lucius Malfoy faltered, the first time since the trial began that he showed anything other than a mask of emotions. He clenched his jaw and continued. "You could prove to us that you can be an asset to the Death Eater organization Tom and I would be delighted if you joined. Your position could aid us greatly. If there was any way possible that you could come to London next month to meet us it would be greatly appreciated. Lucius Malfoy."

"Did you meet Sofia Beauchant in the month of November 1996 and discuss the Death Eater organization, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Shacklebolt.

Lucius pursed his lips and Harry was sure he wouldn't have answered unless he was ordered to by Judge Bones.

"Yes."

"Read the highlighted parts again, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius took the letter from Kingsley and read. "March 3rd, 1997. Dear Sofia. It has become imperative that you find out when Louis Champlain will be in Parliament alone. The other Death Eaters, myself, and Tom have discussed the fact that Champlain needs to be taken down. Please find out when he will be alone at Parliament as soon as possible. Lucius." Another letter was handed to Lucius and without any instruction he began to read.

"May 13th, 1997. My darling Sofia. The news that you last brought to us is wonderful. You are so brave to be going against your father and you will be rewarded for all that you have done. We have planned accordingly and have faith that we will not be caught. We need you to be there in case there is a need for an alibi. Bellatrix, Tom, and the other Death Eaters who will be there with Bellatrix and I have planned to frame my son, Draco, in the case that something goes awry. It will be your word against his and we have no doubt that they will believe you since you were there. I hope you still believe in us, in you and me. Don't let us down now. Love, Lucius."

There was complete silence and Kinsley let it hang there.

"Your Honor," he said, looking at Judge Bones. "No further questions."

Lucius Malfoy was escorted out of the courtroom looking pale and somewhat shaken at the unexpected change of events.

"Counselors," said Judge Bones, looking down at them over her glasses. "I see no reason to bring forward any other witness. I'll give you a recess of fifteen minutes to prepare your final statements." With that she rose and swept out of the room.

People began to move around Harry and Draco as Snape turned to them, smirking.

"I believe, Draco, that you will be granted your freedom." Draco stared back at Snape in shock and nodded. The man stood and left the room and Harry and Draco continued to sit there, not wanting to face the crowd outside.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was back in the room. Snape and Kingsley both gave their final statements to the jury and with that it was dismissed.

"Let's go get some coffee," said Snape to them. Instead of leaving as Harry thought, they went into a waiting room where there was a coffee pot. He poured them each a cup and the three sat in silence.

"It shouldn't take the jury long to deliberate. Perhaps a few hours at most," he said. "And Sofia Beauchant has been taken into custody. She'll have a separate trial." Harry only nodded and held Draco's hand.

Sure enough it was only an hour and a half later when they were called back in. The room was silent as a juror stood to read the jury's verdict. Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder to give even more comfort.

The juror looked up at Judge Bones and then back down at his paper before beginning to read. "In the case of Bellatrix Lestrange, we find the defendant guilty." And so the names began to be read off; Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and more, all of them guilty. "In the case of Lucius Malfoy, we find the defendant guilty." Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder, but he felt the man beside him tense, knowing that his name was going to be next.

"In the case of Draco Malfoy, we find the defendant not guilty."

Draco's mouth dropped open and Harry grinned, turning in his seat and hugging the shocked blonde next to him.

"I knew it!" he whispered. Draco's shocked grey eyes found Harry's green ones and Harry put his hands on Draco's cheeks. "You're free, Draco. For good, this time."

He leant forward, pressing his mouth against Draco's. It took Draco a moment, but Harry felt the blonde's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and Draco kissed Harry back enthusiastically. They pulled away from one another, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, Harry," he said. "You believed in me and I can't thank you enough."

Harry hugged the other man, burying his face in the blonde locks that smelled like cucumbers and melon.

"You don't have to, Draco," he said. "You've given me more than I ever asked for."

Even as people moved around them out of the courtroom the two continued to embrace each other. It had been a long journey for them both, with many ups and downs, but they managed to come out of it alive and better than ever. Although the process had been rough, they both knew that they wouldn't change a thing about it because they had found each other again and they found love.

-

_One Year Later_

"Potter, you have someone waiting for you."

Harry looked up from his desk where he was reviewing a case file to find Snape looking in his office at him with a scowl on his face.

"I didn't have any meetings today," Harry said. "I wasn't expecting anyone and I'm kind of busy right now."

Snape looked like he just swallowed a lemon as his mouth turned into a dour expression. "You'll want to see him." With that he turned around and left the doorway, leaving Harry confused.

It had been a little over a year since the trial had finally ended. Lucius had been been given a sentence of life imprisonment with the chance of parole in thirty years. Six months later Sofia Beauchant had been convicted of premeditated murder and sentenced to eight years in prison.

Harry and Draco had stayed in London with Snape while Harry helped out at Snape's law firm. Draco had taken the time to enjoy his freedom and he had even met with Narcissa a few times since Lucius' imprisonment. Although Draco had encouraged his mother to divorce his father after everything, she had refused saying that when she married Lucius she made a vow that it would be forever and she would stick by that.

When summer had come Draco and Harry had moved to Cambridge while Harry finished up his last semester of law school. Draco had gotten a job on campus assisting a finance professor and when the semester had ended Harry had been surprised at the phone call he received from Snape asking him to join his firm in London. Harry and Draco had agreed to it and a few weeks before Christmas they were moved into their own flat in London.

Now it had been three months since their move back to London and things had never been better. Harry had a job he loved, even if his boss was snarky Snape, but he knew he could handle him, and Draco was hired at a local university as an accounting professor.

Harry had resumed looking over his case file and evidence when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and immediately a grin appeared on his face. Standing in the doorway was his gorgeous blonde boyfriend in a navy blue dress shirt and silver tie.

"Draco! I thought you had advising meetings today," Harry said. He stood up and stretched, watching his boyfriend walk further into the room and shut the door.

"My last one ended early," Draco said, throwing his coat on a brown faux leather chair. "So I decided to come here and surprise you."

Harry was now standing in front of Draco and he pulled on the man's belt loop, pulling his even closer so they were touching.

"And what a wonderful surprise it is," he murmured. He leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a kiss, moving his hands to Draco's hips so he could tug him even closer.

Draco pulled away slightly and smirked.

"Someone's excited to see me," he said, his hand snaking down to press against Harry's erection. Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. Draco's smirked widened. "I was thinking of taking you out for lunch," he began. "But perhaps dinner might be better? You look more delicious anyway."

"Draco. Stop teasing."

"Who said I was teasing?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco's intense grey eyes staring at him.

"Did you lock the door?" Harry asked, already moving to undo his own tie.

Draco grinned, looking satisfied as if he were a cat who just ate a canary. "I was already a step ahead of you, dear."

They both began to undress and Harry had no qualms that he was about to have sex with his boyfriend in his office. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time.

As Harry watched Draco shrug off his shirt, revealing gorgeous pale skin, he knew his life was good and he wouldn't trade it for anyone else's.


End file.
